Megachara x!
by pichufan101
Summary: Pichu-Chan,Suri,The shugo chara gang, and your favorite cartoon girl gets sucked into the world of Megaman x Takes place after Command mission Plus the most shocking thing happens to me and suri: We get 3 eggs! Please review! Episode 5 is out! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiya Guys! Pichufan101 here! And I'm starting and staring in megachara x! So come on out Amu and friends!

Amu ,Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia:(walks to the stage)

Amu: so what was the name of your fanfic again?

Me: megachara x

Miki: Why is it called megachara x?

Me: You'll see…

Amu:is tadase gonna be in there?

Me: of course! Now someone read the description!

Ran: Pichufan101 does not own us or megaman x So enjoy!

Me: and pichu-chan is me. Now role the Clip!

Megachara x episode 1: Meet the young and shy Pichufan101 and the artistic Surichii!

Unknown POV

Hi, my name is pichufan101,but you can call me pichu-Chan; I'm a fanfiction writer, a video game lover, a youtuber, and some other stuff.

Anyway….It was a Friday night and I got a little bored so I decided to watch some fortune telling show on youtube.

Youtube video: _Behind you is a guardian angel!_

Pichu-Chan: Eh?

I jumped when I heard that and it sounded a bit like shugo chara episode 1! (Authors note: watch episode 1 if any of u haven't seen it before!)

Youtube video: _You heard me. Theres always a guardian angel right beside you, watching over the real you._

Pichu-Chan: (flinch) Okay, where have seen this before? (1) Plus I really don't think its watching over me.

Youtube video: _Those who deny their existence will die._

I flinched again after hearing what the fortune teller said on the video said and it Totally reminded me of Shugo Chara!

Pichu-Chan: (Think to herself) **Okay, This REALLY reminds me of shugo chara. This is the part where Amu thinks the fortune teller is talking to her through the TV! Except I'm not watching TV, I'm on youtube and the fortuneteller is talking to me through computer!**

Youtube video: _I AM TALKING TO YOU!_

As I heard that I did what anyone and I mean ANYONE would do after hearing as something as scary as that.

Pichu-Chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Luckily my family wasn't here to hear me scream, so I pretty much turned of the computer, went into my bedroom, and dressed in my hello kitty pajamas.(authors note: Who doesn't love hello kitty?)

Pichu-Chan: (sighs) Man, I can't take it anymore!

I punched my pillow as hard as I could, but I wasn't strong enough….

Pichu-Chan: I'm tired of being afraid! WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER I SEE OR HEAR SOMETHING SCARY I ALWAYS CRY WHILE MY BROTHER JUST IGNORES IT ! I'm always scared especially at school, and I can't even do a single freaking thing to do about it!

( Flashback shows an image of me crying and holding on to dad while my brother just watches the movie with a bored look and then shows some boys picking on me.)

Pichu-Chan: I really wish I had a little bit of courage.

(Another flashback shows the fortune teller man saying the same thing I heard)

Fortune teller man: There's always a guardian angel watching over the real you.

Pichu-Chan: Is that really true…?

I went to my praying position and tightened my fists.

Pichu-Chan: Guardian angel, if you can hear me right now then I'm really sorry I made fun of you….please give me strength to be who I really want to be….

After saying my prayer I then yawned and went to bed waiting for a new day to come,but little did I know that day was going to change my life forever….

(light fades and shows the Megachara x title)

Day: Saturday, Time: 7:00 AM, Location: Pichu-Chan's house USA

It was a normal Saturday, the birds are chirping, the sun is rising, and a time for relacation , all was peaceful until a certain authoress screamed.

Pichu-Chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

And that certain authoress…was Pichu-Chan. The reason she screamed because there were 3 eggs in her bed. The first one was a rainbow-colored egg with an angel-winged star in the middle, the second one was a vivid purple with a bright purple witch hat, and the last one was brown with caramel on the center.

Pichu-Chan: Okay, Pichu, calm down I already know I'm a girl, but I'm DEFENITELY

Not a bird. OH! I HAVEN'T EVEN LEARNED THAT IN HEALTH CLASS! Plus I'm pretty sure someone else is experiencing the same thing as me.

(Scene changes to someones bedroom and shows a young girl almost the same age as Pichu-Chan)

Girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

This girl was known as Surichi, Suri or Suka for short she has short-blond hair with bright pink heart hairclips on both sides of her hair and bright blue eyes, wearing her usual yellow dress with her bright purple belt with a smiley face buckle and bright purple shoes to finish her outfit. She was looking freaked when she saw her 3 eggs. Her first one was crystal blue on top and on the bottom hot pink with white marking and pink hearts surrounding it, the second was a brown and light blue egg with buttons on both the edges with pink flowers on the middle, and the last on was a bright yellow and orange egg with bubbles on the edges and orange stars surrounding it. (authors note: Look at and type in surichii)

Suri: H-How is that even possible? I thought this kinda thing happens in anime!

Suri then starts to touch the crystal blue/hot pink egg and finds it surprisingly warm, meanwhile Pichu-Chan did the same thing with my rainbow colored egg and found out it was warm as well!

Pichu-Chan: Eh? Its warm…?

(At Suri's house)

Suri: Does that mean its going to hatch?

(Back with Pichu-Chan)

Pichu-Chan: Well I'll find out sooner or later, now to get dressed!

She rushed into her closet and got dressed in her usual clothing: a bright yellow sweater with black trims on the ends, a light pink miniskirt, white kneesocks, and brown sneakers,

She then tied her brown hair in a side ponytail.(Authors note: look at my icon)

After she got dressed she went into the extra bedroom and stared to play her playstation and favorite game: Megaman x Command mission; She was at the final boss battle.

Pichu-Chan: Alright, LETS DO THIS!( Starts playing )

Meanwhile, Suri was doing the exact same thing as Pichu-Chan except she wasn't at the final boss battle, she was at her first boss battle.

Suri: (sighs) Okay, I can do this, (gulps) I hope…(starts playing)

While the young girl were playing a portal suddenly appeared in front of the screen, which startled her and started to suck her in.

Pichu-Chan: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! (gasps and sees her eggs getting sucked in with her) MY EGGS! ( Grabs her eggs and falls into the portal)

(With Suri)

Suri was fighting the first boss and was doing good so far, that is until a portal opens up and starts to suck her in.

Suri: I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!(1) (Sees her eggs getting sucked in) Hold on!

(grabs her eggs and falls in)

The portals then closed as if nothing happened. The 2 young girls were gone and are about to start their own adventure.

Me: Okay now THAT was awesome!

Amu: when are we going to appear? )=

Me: Relax Amu-Chan, you'll be in part 2.

X: (appears out of nowhere) Even us?

Me: Yes x, and- Wait HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE? O_O

X: Front door was opened.

Me: Oh. Well … Please review my fanfic!

1. I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIE! Was from a true Jackson VP episode.


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Megachara x

Me: YO! Its me Pichufan101!

Amu + Rima: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Me: Hey I was busy okay!

Axl: Why did you make this fanfic about me and this girl anyway?

Amu: WHO ARE YOU?

Me: Okay Amu meet Axl. Axl meet Amu. And Dia-tan read the description!

Plus a certain friend of yours comes.

Amu: Who?

Erinbubble92: (pops out) HI GUYS!

Amu and co. (except megaman x gang): ERIN?

Dia: Pichufan101 does not own us, Megaman, or Erin!

Episode 1: Meet the young and shy Pichufan101 and the creative Surichii! Part 2: Amu, Erinbubble92, and Megaman x!

Meanwhile in Japan…

It was a peaceful day for Amu, so one of her charas, Ran, had remembered something.

Ran: Hey Amu-Chan!

Ran was the first chara to come out of Amu's guardian egg she has pink hair like Amus but tied in a ponytail with a heart hairclip, pink eyes, pink cheerleader outfit, pink sneakers, and a pink sun visor.

Amu: what?

Ran: Aren't you forgetting something?

Amu: Umm….

As Amu was figuring out what she was forgetting Su came out of egg. She was the third chara to come out of her guardian egg, she has blond hair, green eyes, a maid headband with a clover hairclip, a green maiden outfit, and green shoes.

Suu: Your guardian meeting's today, desu.

Amu:EH? Why didn't you me earlier! (thoughts) Oh man that's right! Today was a guardian meeting at Rima's this morning!

Just then Miki popped out of her egg and realized what was going on. Miki was Amu's second chara to come out of her guardian egg, Miki has blue hair, light-blue eyes, a blue artist hat with a blue spade hairclip, blue artist clothing, black shoes, and a blue bag.

Miki: WE FORGOT!

Ran: Lets go Amu-Chan! We don't have all day!

Amu freaked out and quickly got dressed in a Paramore t-shirt, a punk-rock mini skirt, navy-blue leggings, and to finish it off black sneakers. She than tied her hair into her cool and spicy side ponytail.

While Amu was getting ready, Dia came out of her egg with a sleepy look on her face. She was the fourth, and last one to have come out of her guardian egg; she used to have an x on her. Dia has yellow-orange hair tied in pigtails, orange eyes, a white headset with a diamond hairclip, a yellow tank-top with a yellow mini skirt, and white boots.

Dia: (Yawns) Morning Amu-Chan, what's going on?

Amu took notice of Dia as she reached for the door but fell down.

Amu: I'm getting ready for the guardian meeting!

Dia was confused until she realized what she meant.

Dia: You guys forgot again didn't you?

Ran, Miki, and Su laughed nervously and gave in and replied 'yes'.

Dia: (giggles) But that's not important right now…

The 3 charas were confused about this and wondered what she meant.

Su: ( confused) What do mean~desu?

Dia looks back at them with a worried face.

Dia: I'll explain later, oh and an old friend from another world is coming.

The 3 charas were confused until they realized who their old friend was.

Ran, Miki, and Su: Erin-Chan!

Amu: Eh? What are guys so happy about?

Miki: Dia told us that Erin-Chan was coming!

Amu: (Smiles) It's really been a long time since we've seen Erin-Chan….

A flashback shows Amu and Erin fighting bad guys and saying goodbye.

Amu: Oh right, we better hurry!

Amu rushes down the stairs and sees her mom and dad.

Amu: By Mom,Dad, I'm going to Rima's!

Amu's mom: Bye Bye Amu-Chan!

Amu's dad: Why do I get the feeling my daughters going to disappear…?

Time: 8:30 AM Place: Rima's house, Tokyo,Japan.

The guardians were having a meeting at Rima's house about Rika, who is now the new queen chair, and the x-egg decrease. That's when Yaya who is the ace chair was getting impatient.

Yaya: Oooh! Where's Amu-Chi? It no fun without her!

Yaya is a little immature for the ace chair, but she tries her best. Yaya has hazel brown hair ties in twin pigtails with pink ribbons, hazel brown eyes, a pink top with a bunny on the center with the lettering that says 'CUTE!', blue shorts and and yellow flip-flops.

Pepe, Yaya's shugo chara, floats by her nods in agreement.

Pepe: Yeah~Dechu!

Pepe is a baby shugo chara, she has the same hair color and hairstyle as Yaya but was wearing a pink baby hat the resembled a bunny, lavender eyes, a yellow pacifier in her mouth, a pink baby outfit, and a ribbon hairclip on the side of her hat.

That's when Tadase, the kings chair calmy replies to Yaya's question.

Tadase: Calm down, Yaya-San I'm sure Amu-Chan is on her way.

Tadase is the kings chair of the guardians, he's a gentle boy but is shy on the inside(not to mention crazy) Tadase has blond hair, red eyes, he was wearing a white and light orange shirt, almost tan khaki pants and black shoes.

Then Kieski come out of nowhere with an unpleased look.

Kieski: Those 4 better come now because I'm about to start the secret chara meeting!

Kieski is Tadase's chara he acts like he's king of the world, he has lavender hair that's similar to tadase's hair, a little crown, a kings cape, and kings tights.(Kieski's note: Jerk!)

Rima then decided to join in the conversation.

Rima: If she doesn't come here in 20 seconds I'm going go to her house and drag her over here! (Flames in her eyes)

Everybody sweatdrops after hearing Rima say that.

Rima is the original queen chair of the guardians, she likes comedy and gags. Rima has long curly blond hair with a red headband, orange eyes, a white ruffled blouse, a red skirt, white knee socks, and brown shoes little bit like Yaya's.

Kusu-Kusu: (Giggles)

Kusu-Kusu is Rima's guardian character, she has long blond hair, orange eyes, a green and orange teardrop and star facepaint, and red poka-dot clown outfit.

Amu comes through the door gasping for air.

Amu: (gasp) (gasp) What'd we miss? (=

Nagi then through the door the same way Amu did only his hair was all messy and covered in dirt.

Amu looks at Nagi with a shocked look.

Nagi: What?

Amu: Nagiko What the heck happened to you?

Nagi then sweatdroped with a nervous smile

Nagi: Heh heh, I don't wanna talk about it….

Nagiko is the Jack's chair of the guardians, He's really Amu's old friend Nadesko. (Authors note: DON'T ASK!)

Nagi has long purple hair, a red t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and gray sneakers.(authors note: I'm new at Nagi's clothes okay!)

Rhythm: We had a couple of people chasing us just to get Nagi to join a sports club.

Rhythm is Nagi's shugo chara, Rhythm has long purple hair like him, purple eyes, a white beanie, a white shirt with a blue vest, big headphones around his neck, long jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Kieski was a bit upset with the 5 charas for being late so he thought of something evil!

Kieski: Well since you 5 commoners were late, we'll have to do the old shugo chara training!

All charas: EEEEEEEEH!

Kieski: You heard me so get moving!

He then started to laugh evilly, then suddenly a pie hits his face!

Kieski: HEY! Where'd that pie come from?

Kusu-Kusu: (Laughs hard) That is funny!

Rhythm: Yeah that's some silly stuff!

Ran: Yeah its just like the time…

Miki: We met Toony-Chan…

Su: Desu.

Pepe: Maybe its because Toony-Chan is standing in front of us dechu.

They all turn to see a little chara with bleach short blond hair with a long braid on the back, blue-green eyes and glasses, a black beanie with Mickey mouse on it, a blue scarf, a pink dress with a long red shirt under it, white leggings, light blue socks, and black shoes.

This chara was known as Toony, Erin's shugo chara.

Toony: (in bugs bunny voice) Eh, what's up, doc?

All charas except Rhythm and Kieski: Toony-Chan!

Rhythm was confused about the whole thing and decided to ask Kieski who Toony was.

Kieski: Toony is a shugo chara that was born from an old friend named Erin, and the same one who threw the pie to my face.

Kieski suddenly realizes something.

Kieski: Wait, if she's here, then that means…

A voice then finishes kieski's sentence.

Voice: Yup, We're here too.

The Guardians turn to see a girl who looks about 18 or so, this girl was known as Erinbubble92, Erin for short. Erin has Strawberry blond hair tied in a ponytail, Blue-grey eyes with glasses, a pink shirt with bubbles on the center, a pink skirt with a bubble belt buckle, and pink shoes. And beside her were 5 charas with her, one chara has orange hair tied in a ponytail, orange eyes, a light orange beret with a crescent hairclip, a long orange shirt with a dark orange vest under it, an orange skirt, white legwarmers, and dark orange slippers, this chara was named Chika, Erin's creative self.

The second chara has long blond hair with a gold sparkling ribbon, amber eyes, a yellow flower hairclip, a gold sparkling shirt with a flower in the middle , a yellow petaled skirt with yellow leggings, a topaz gem necklace, and black Mary Janes, this chara is Kyoko.

The third chara was a girl with short dark red hair tied in pigtails like Zoey's from mew mew power, pink eyes, a peppermint hairclip, a red shirt, red bracelets, ruby red jeans with a black karate belt, red and white knee high socks, and black ankle boots with pink laces. This chara is Amai.

The fourth chara has long black in a ponytail on the side, brown eyes, a grey butterfly hairclip, a brown headband, a short grey shirt with a violet blue music note, violet blue bracelets, a black belt with a grey buckle, violet blue bell-bottoms, and brown shoes. The chara is named Melody.

The fifth chara has long brown hair, blue eyes, has a golden fairy crown with a green diamond in the middle, a blue t-shirt, a red skirt, and green slip on shoes like cosmos from sonic x, she also has a fox tail and fox ears, she was also carrying a blue wand.

This chara is Trixie.

Amu: Erin-Chan! What are doing here?

Erin giggles and gives them a smile.

Erin: well we kinda got bored and we decided to come over to visit you guys.

Chika and the others fly to the other charas .

Ran: Hiya, Chika-Chan so how's your adventures coming along?

Chika: Well we all went to the soul eater world, we met the Lipri, and so on. (authors note: go read Erin's fanfic Cure bubbles adventure)

Dia then decided to talk to the others.

Dia: Hello.

Trixie turns and sees Dia.

Trixie: Oh hi, I'm Trixie and you are?

Dia: I'm Dia, listen I have something to tell everyone, and it involves Erin and the others.

Ran then remembered what Dia said earlier this morning.

Ran: Oh right you said you would tell us what it was ounce everyone was here.

Miki: Oh yeah, what is it that you want to tell us?

Dia: Well you see….

Dia explains to them about them entering a new world and meeting new friends and 2 girls who are both like Amu.

All charas were amazed about the whole thing, even about the 2 girls who were both like Amu.

Toony: Whoa.

Su: That's amazing desu.

Miki: If there's 2 girls who are like Amu-Chan..

Ran: Then that means….

Pepe: New shugo charas dechu.

Kusu-Kusu: I wonder what they look like?

Rhythm: That's cool and all but which world are we talking about here?

Chika: I'm wondering the same thing.

Amai: Hey don't leave me out!

Melody: Me too!

Dia sweatdrops and calms everyone down along with Trixie.

Trixie: Hey calm down, let her explain more!

Dia: Thank you Trixie, I have no idea what this world is, but I do know it's a videogame.

Kieski: Which one?

Erin then popped out of nowhere scaring the daylights out of Kieski.

Erin: Hey guys, I brought my Playstation and my Megaman x: Command mission game!

Amu: (Question mark appears on top) Megaman….x…?

Yaya: Ooh! Yaya-Chan loves this game!

Rima: Oh yeah, that game was a bit popular a couple of years ago.

Amu: Eh? Really?

Tadase: (nods) Yeah, it was popular from Japan to America.

Nagihiko: To tell the truth I pretty much played it 2 or 3 times.

Ran: That looks like fun!

Miki: Yeah the character designs look perfectly drawn! And some of it is shaded well I LIKE IT!

Su: What kind of game is it desu?

Chika then decided to answer Su's question.

Chika: Its an adventure/RPG game.

All charas except Erin's charas: Huh?

All six: Role play game.

All charas again: Oh.

Amai: So which character do you guys like? Cause mines Zero, he is SO hot!

Ran: Darn the red guy was my favorite character too.

Miki: I thought you liked Daichi.

Amai froze in shock and fainted.

Su: I really like the one in blue desu.

Kyoko flies towards Su.

Kyoko: Oh I see you like X.

Erin: Which character do like, Amu-Chan?

Amu thought real hard until she answered.

Amu: (points to the character on the left) I like the one with the x scar on his face.

Everyone: EH?

Yaya: Y-you like Axl?

Amu: Axl? Is that his name?

Erin: Yeah, plus why him?

Amu: Well…I um…

Dia flies towards the charas with a worried look.

Amai: Eh, whats wrong?

Dia: That's the game that we're going to!

Melody: Should we tell them?

Rhythm comes to them with a nervous look.

Rhythm: Uh not to be rude or anything, but…(points to Amu and the others getting sucked in to portal)

Erin's charas: ERIN-CHAN!

Erin: GIRLS HELP!

Erin and her charas are then thrown into the portal.

Yaya is seen crying anime style.

Yaya: YAYA-CHAN IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Pepe: YAYA-CHAN!(Grabs Yaya's hair)

Now they go into the portal, leaving Rima, Tadase, Amu, Nagihko, and their charas for last.

Amu: Tadase, if we die right now, I want you to know I REALLY WANTED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Tadase: Amu-Chan, I really wanted to be your boyfriend.

Rima: ( Angry) CAN YOU GUYS QUIT THE CHEESY ROMANCE STUFF ALREADY?

Rima's mom then came and saw Rima getting sucked into a portal.

Kusu-Kusu: (notices her mom) RIMA! YOUR MOTHER!

Rima;s mom: RIMA-CHAN!

Rima: MAMA!

Rima was then sucked into the portal and her mother was now crying.

Amu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Amu's charas: AMU-CHAN!

Now Amu and the others got sucked into the portal.

Tadase: AMU-CHAN!

Kieski: TADASE!

Then Tadase and Kieski were gone leaving Nagihiko and Rhythm.

Rhythm: Heh heh, so….I guess were the last ones then

Nagihiko: Yup, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Now all the Guardians and Erin were gone now their adventure awaits.

Megaman x world

**(X's POV)**We defeated Redips and everything was back to normal, that is til me and the other hunters heard Alia through the comlink.

Alia: All S-class hunters report to the command center immediately!

We all rushed to the command center to see the Navigators Alia, Layer, Pallete, and our new Navigator Nana.

X: Alia, whats going on?

Then my friend Axl, another one of the maverick hunters came in with and angry look.

Axl: And it better be a good reason for calling us while I was watching resident evil!

Zero, my best friend came in last with a smirk on his face.

Zero: Axl, you're such a kid at sometimes you know that right?

Axl sweatdrops at the comment.

Axl: Yeah I know.

Pallete spoke up first.

Pallete: We picked up some strange energy signatures.

So I then asked the Navigators.

X: Where's it coming from?

Layer answers this time.

Layer: We're not sure, but we do know this: It could come from anywhere.

Nana added one little detail.

Nana: We're not sure why but we also picked up 8 human signatures.

After Nana said that a portal opens up and spits up kids! And they were obviously screaming there were 6 girls and 2 boys.

Zero was the one mostly shocked as me, that and he REALLY hates kids.

A brown haired girl about 12 landed on me, 2 blond kids lands on Alia, a blond girl with glasses lands on Zero, a hazel brown haired girl lands on Pallete, a purple haired boy lands on Nana, a pink haired girl lands on Axl, and finally a short blond haired girl lands on Layer.

Zero's Pov

Okay, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? A few seconds ago the navigators picked up 8 human signatures and strange energy signatures, then out of freaking nowhere a portal appears and spits out 8 human kids! I pushed the blond haired girl with glasses out of the way and shouted.

Zero: WHERE DID YOU KIDS COME FROM?

The blond boy who landed on me was the first to answered first.

Boy: Sorry, but we came from Tokyo, Japan.

I froze and thought,

Zero: (thoughts) Japan? If these kids are from Japan, then that means someone or something brought them here.

Then the brown haired girl who landed on X then opened her eyes and sure enough she looked a bit scared.

Girl: Eh? W-where am I?

Pichu-Chan's POV

I was a bit shocked when I opened my eyes, I saw the characters from the anime 'Shugo Chara' and the characters from my game 'Megaman x', but I then saw 2 girls I haven't met before.

Pichu-Chan: (Thoughts) Who are these girls? Did they get sucked into this portal like me? Well, maybe I'll ask them later.

I then felt someone rubbing his hand on my head, I looked up and saw the gentle green eyes of Megaman x.

X: Its alright, you don't have to be afraid, you're with the maverick hunters right now.

I then started to blush a cherry red X noticed this and put his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever, that made me blush even more!

X: Huh, you don't seem to be having a fever.

I then realized something and let go of X and freaked.

Pichu-Chan: Ah! My eggs, where are they?

Axl: Whoa, calm down! What did your eggs look like?

I hesitated about telling them what they looked like. Then I thought to myself.

Pichu-Chan: (Thoughts) C'mon! I'm meeting my own heros and I'm already too shy to tell them what they looked like! I wish I had courage.

Then suddenly I heard a childish voice in my head.

Voice: Then how about you change?

Pichu-Chan: Eh?

Voice: From a girl who's shy to a girl who _isn't_ shy, CHARACTER CHANGE!

Then a star-winged hairclip appeared on my side ponytail.

I then gave them a small smile my mouth started to move by itself!

Pichu-Chan: One egg is rainbow colored with a angel winged-star in the middle, the second one was a vivid purple with a bright witch hat, and the last one was brown with caramel on the center.

Everyone else looked at me dumbfound probably thinking 'what's up with the sudden change of character?'.

The hairclip then disappeared leaving me all confused.

Pichu-Chan: What did I just say?

Then I heard the voice again this time everyone heard it!

Voice: All right Pichu-Chan, you finally had the courage to talk to the people who were nice to you!

All the maverick hunters flinched and looked around for the source of the voice.

Axl: Did you guys hear that just now?

X: Who's voice was that just now?

Zero: I'm wondering the same thing.

The voice replied to X and Zero as if it heard them.

Voice: look down if you guys are so curious.

X looked down and saw the rainbow colored egg wiggling which then floated towards me.

Pichu-Chan: Huh?

The egg starts to hatch.

Crack! POOF!

The egg opened to reveal a small girl that looked really cute. She has brown hair like mine except it was shorter, it was in mini pigtails with a angel-winged hairclip, a white dress with a rainbow color top, light blue eyes, the tips of her hair was rainbow colored as well, and was wearing white boots.

Everybody but me, the short blond haired girl, and the maverick hunters realized what it was.

Guardians and Erin: A shugo chara!

Chara: My names Maika, Nice to meet ya!

End of episode 1

Me: And that's a wrap!

Axl: What the heck man! Why do I have short lines while the other characters have more?

Me: Cause I ran out of lines for you okay!

Maika: Pichu-Chan don't forget the Episode preview!

Pichu-Chan: Oh yeah! Next Time Megachara x: Introduction and new friend! Meet the Adventurous side of Suri, Pichu-Chan, and Lala!

Suri: Hope you guys like it!

Erin: Please read and review

Chika: And don't forget to visit Erin-Chan!


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Introduction and a new friend! : Meet the adventurous side of Suri, Pichu-Chan, and Lala!

Me: Hi guys its me Pichu-Chan!

Axl: That was fast.

Zero: I agree you only updated yesterday.

Me: Heehee well I thought maybe I could write it down. Plus I'm adding a new character in and she is one crazy fan of you guys!

Shugo chara gang and megaman x gang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Oh yes! So Lala-Tan come on out!

Lala: Hi guys I'm Lala!

Me: Okay Lala read the description!

Lala: Pichu-Chan does not own Shugo chara or megaman x.

Everyone except Amu and the others were shocked by the little chara appearing, Pichu-Chan wasn't shocked at all so she cheerfully greeted the chara.

Pichu-Chan: Nice to meet you too Maika.

Zero got over the shock and walked towards her with a frown on his face.

Zero: Wait a minute, so you're not shocked about what just happened?

Pichu-Chan looks at Maika and back at Zero and says in a childish manner.

Pichu-Chan: Nope!

Zero falls anime style and more charas appeared. That shocked the maverick hunters even more!

Axl: There are MORE of them!

X replies to axl's question.

X: Apparently. Though it also explains the energy source.

The other charas surrounds Maika and decided to greet them.

Maika: Hi.

Kyoko asks first.

Kyoko: How are you born?

Maika smiles and answers her question.

Maika: I'm born from Pichu-Chan's desire to be brave and heroric.

Amai comes in next.

Amai: Hiya! I'm Amai, and I love sweets!

Chika and Miki asked Maika in unison.

Chika+ Miki: Whaddya mean Heroric?

Kieski: Outta the way you commoners, let the king meet the newbie!

Kieski pushes the 2 and greeted Maika in a kingly manner.

Kieski: Hello commoner, I'm Kieski and you will do as I say, understand?

Maika frowned and comes to Toony and sweetly asks her.

Maika: You have a pan I can use?

Toony was confused but nodded and gave it to Maika.

Toony: Why do need it anyway?

Maika smiles and simply replies.

Maika: You'll see.

Maika comes to Kieski and smacks him hard in the back of his head.

**SMACK!**

Kieski: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

She turns to Kieski and replied,

Maika: I didn't like your attitude. Just because you were born as a king, doesn't mean you can boss others around like they're your slaves!

Kieski flinched and fainted.

Ran came to Maika .

Ran: That was awesome!

Su and the other charas agreed.

Kusu-Kusu: Yeah, we've been wanting to get back at Kieski for weeks!

Pepe: Yeah,Dechu!

Rhythm comes to Maika with a cheerful smile on his face.

Rhythm: Yeah, that was hard core sister!

Maika blushes at the compliment.

Maika: (giggles) Thank you.

Chika thought up an idea.

Chika: Hey I know lets have a party for both the birth of Maika AND for her standing up to Kieski!

All the charas agreed and started their hip hip hoorays.

While the charas were celebrating Maika's birth X comes up to the 8 children while Zero went to find Signas and Gauldile.

X: You kids have A LOT of explaining to do, plus we haven't gotten your names yet.

Amu got up and introduced herself.

Amu: I'm Amu Hinamori. The pink chara is Ran, the light blue one is Miki, the green one is Su, and the yellow one is Dia.

Tadase was the next to answer.

Tadase: I'm Tadase Hortori, and the chara you saw fainted…

Axl interrupted Tadase's sentence.

Axl: You mean the one who got hit with a frying pan and fainted from the little white one's comment.

Kieski obviously heard him and shouted angrily.

Kieski: I HEARD THAT!

Tadase nodded.

Tadase: Yes that's the one , his name is Kieski.

Dia flies to Axl and whispers.

Dia: (Whispers) What ever you do DON'T call him 'prince'!

Axl was wondered why he couldn't say prince but started to call him prince anyway.

Axl: Nice to meet you…prince.

Tadase: Prince?

A little crown suddenly appears on his head.

Tadase: DON'T CALL ME PRIIIIIIIIIIINCE!

Amu panicked and looked around.

Amu: AH! Oh does anyone have a bucket?

Alia picks up a nearby bucket and gives it to Amu.

Alia: What do need it for?

Amu puts the bucket on Tadase's head and counted.

Dia: 3,2,1! He's back to normal!

X lifted up the bucket to see that the crown the appeared 5 seconds ago was gone.

Axl: Okaay, moving on (points to the short blond hair girl) what's your name?

The girl got up and spoke , she sounded like an angel.

Girl: My name is Surichii, but everyone calls me Suri or Suka.

Rima spoke up next.

Rima: I'm Rima Mashoro, and the little clown chara is Kusu-Kusu.

Nagihko came up next and spoke up.

Nagihko: I'm Nagihko, and the chara that's flirting with the newborn is Rhythm.

Rhythm: Yo!

Yaya got off the floor and introduce herself in her own special way.

Yaya: I'm Yaya Yuki, I love cute things, and the baby chara is Pepe-tan!

Pichu-Chan smiled and introduced herself.

Pichu-Chan: My name is Pichufan101,but you guys can call me Pichu-Chan. You already met Maika so that saves me time.

And finally Erin came in last.

Erin: I'm Erinbubble92, but everyone calls me Erin. The orange chara is Chika, the red one is Amai, the golden yellow chara is Kyoko, the gray chara is Melody, the fox chara is Trixie, and the chara with the Mickey mouse beanie is Toony.

All 6: Hi!

The doors opened and revealed Zero with the commander and a robot platypus with goggles on his head.

The commander looks down at the 8 kids and back at Zero.

Commander: Are these the 8 children you were telling us about, Zero?

Zero nodded.

Zero: Yes, sir apparently the short blond one is the only one that's normal.

Suri sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Suri: Actually….(Shows them three eggs) I have three eggs as well.

Zero face palmed himself while the robot platypus rushed over to suri's eggs and examined them.

Platypus: Amazing! These seem to hatch these little creatures , tell me little girl where'd you find these, are there anymore?

The 8 children all sweat dropped but Pichu-Chan answered his question.

Pichu-Chan: Well me and Suri-Chan and I found these under our beds, as for your second question I still have 2 eggs un-hatched, plus the others are over there having a little party Mr…..

Platypus: Oh right, allow me to introduce myself, I am professor Gauldile.

Erin giggled and asks him.

Erin: You're a professor? That's a bit weirder than the time Amu fainted from the sight of a giant!

The commander was confused about this and asks Erin.

Commander: What do mean?

Erin smiles and answers the commander's question.

Erin: You see…I'm half toon!

Everyone was silent and stared at Erin as if she was all crazy.

Axl broke the awkward silence and asked them about what he just remembered.

Axl: Oh yeah what was up with the hairclip and the crown the other moment.

Tadase answers with a smile.

Tadase: That was a character change, it changes the person to be like them, for example when Amu-Chan character changes she either has a heart, spade, clover, or diamond hairclip, when Pichu-Chan character changed she had an angel-winged star hairclip on her hair.

Suri: So what you're saying is that Maika was the one that helped her get over her uneasiness?

Yaya: Yup!

Usually people would get mad about that, but Pichu-Chan wasn't mad at all, she really relieved!

Pichu-Chan: I'm really glad that happened then.

Everyone stared at her in chibi form and shouted.

Everybody: WHAT?

Rima comes to Pichu-Chan and asks.

Rima: HOW ARE YOU RELIEVED? THE LAST TIME I CHARACTER CHANGED I WAS EMBARRASED IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY!

Pichu-Chan: Because I felt embarrassed when I talked to Axl.

Yaya comes to Pichu-Chan with a playful smirk.

Yaya: Oh I get it you're too shy around a boy, how cute!

Pichu-Chan blushed wildly and shouted.

Pichu-Chan: IT IS NOT CUTE! THIS KINDA THING ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME EVERYTIME I'M AROUND A BOY I LIKE!

Suri thought of something and came towards Pichu-Chan.

Suri: You know maybe we can act it out after we get rooms and some other stuff.

Suddenly one of Suri's eggs twitched as if it heard her.

Her eyes sparked at the idea and dreamt her talking to X, they were about to kiss until it showed in reality she was about to kiss a reploid with violet hair, darkish blue armor, red eyes, and a hat.(Authors note: You know who it is….)

Maika noticed this and called her.

Maika: Pichu-Chan you're about to kiss a random dude!

She opened her eyes and realized it and screamed.

Pichu-Chan: (screams) OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!

Everybody, including the charas started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

Reploid: (chuckles) Its alright, I'm guessing you have a crush on X, am I right?

Yaya was confused and an anime question mark appears.

Yaya: Pichu-Chi has a crush on X?

Erin smirks and walks to her.

Erin: Ooh! Looks like she's falling in love!

Kusu-Kusu giggles at this moment.

Amai: Ah I remember my first crush.

Amu: I didn't know shugo charas can fall in love.

Kyoko: Apparently some of us can, some of us have 2 crushes like a certain someone (looks at Amai holding a photo of zero and Daichi)

Amai: What?

Axl: A human liking a reploid? Is that even possible?

Suddenly all the charas including Maika sensed something.

Miki: Amu-Chan! We sensed x-eggs!

Amu freaked and wondered how it was possible that there were x-eggs in this world but got serious and ran off.

The commander notices this and stops them.

Commander: Hey! Where are you going?

Amu turns and replies to him.

Amu: I'm going to the city, Miki said there were x-eggs over there!

X was confused about the whole thing and asked Tadase about what x-eggs were.

Tadase: Okay every child has an egg in their heart, but some comes in different ways.

Zero: What do mean 'different ways'. He was concern about this whole situation and needed some answers.

Tadase: You see if something happens to his or heart their hearts egg turns into an x-egg, which will then hatch into an x-chara.

Axl: So you're saying its like a maverick and Amu has to stop them.

Rima nodded.

Rima: Pretty much.

Erin: So…how many x-eggs are over there 5, 10….

Chika and the others looked at each other nervously and back at Erin.

Trixie: 50 x-eggs.

Everyone stopped doing their usual work, some fainted, two workers screamed like girls, some just stared.

Erin: 50? How are there 50 x-eggs?

Toony: We're not sure but we gotta help Amu-Chan!

Tadase nodded in agreement and got his serious face on.

Tadase: Lets go!

Suri and Pichu-Chan got up.

Pichu-Chan: We're helping too!

Suri: Yeah! Plus my egg's about to hatch!

Zero shook his head no.

Zero: You kids aren't going anywhere its just too dangerous.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. The 2 girls got mad and shouted so loud it made him lose balance.

Suri and Pichu-Chan: WE WANT TO HELP AMU-CHAN TOO!

Zero got up ready to yell, but noticed tears were forming in there eyes, everybody noticed.

Rima: Suri-Chan… Pichu….

Suri's POV

I was tearing up even Pichu-Chan was tearing! We both wanted to be brave, so I spoke up.

Suri: I want to protect everyone, I want to protect the people who were there for me!

(flashback shows her family and friends doing everything a friend and family would do)

Suri: I want to repay everybody by protecting them, just like a maverick hunter! Zero, Commander, Please! Let me, Pichu-Chan, and the others go and help her!

The commander thought this through and replied,

Commander: go ahead, your friend might need the back-up she needs.

Our eyes sparkled I had no idea he would actually let us go.

The navigator in pink which I guess might be Alia, was bewildered about this.

Alia: Commander, are you sure about this? They're just children.

Commander: True, but we maybe facing an enemy they know about, plus those girls seem very worried about their friend.

The commander looks at the reploid who almost got kissed by Pichu-Chan.

Commander: Spider, I want you to go with these children and make sure they don't get hurt.

The reploid , now known as spider nodded and sauluted.

Spider: I won't let you down sir.

My new friend, Pichu-Chan grinned hugged the commander.

Pichu-Chan: Thank you thank you thank you!

Then suddenly my 3 eggs popped out and all hatched, one chara has crystal blue hair tied in a side ponytail, bright purple eyes, a yellow hat with a heart hairclip, a lime green shirt with white shards on the sides, orange shorts, and white boots with light pink ribbons.

My second chara looked like a ballerina, she has brown hair like Pichu-Chan's only her hair was tied in a mini side ponytail with a flower hairclip, bright blue eyes, a light pink shirt, a lime green skirt that resembled leaves with a yellow button buckle, and yellow ballet shoes.

And finally my last chara has long blond hair tied in lower pigtails, orange eyes, a bright blue cap worn sideways with an orange star on the side, a bright blue dress with white bubbles on the side, and bright blue shoes with white knee socks.( Author's note: go to surichii on go to her gallery and you'll see their appearance.)

Chara 1: Hiya! I'm Yumi!

Chara 2: I'm Hikari, but you can call me Kari.

Chara 3: And I'm Seki, nice to meet you.

All charas: And we're Suri-Chan's shugo charas!

I was all amazed even that weird platypus professor was happy. Then suddenly we both started to glow, I glowed a bright green while Pichu-Chan glowed a rainbow color, then we both said something that came out of our mouths.

Suri and Pichu-Chan: My own heart: UNLOCK!

(Scene goes all starry like)

Yumi and Maika went back into there eggs and landed in our awaiting hands, we then put them in our bodies we felt a warm feeling.

Our appearance changed instantly, I was no longer wearing my smiley dress, I was wearing a green blouse with an orange jacket, a light green miniskirt, and knee socks with orange boots, my hair was tied in a ponytail with the same heart shaped hairclip.

Then me and Yumi shouted.

Suri and Yumi: Character Transformation: Energy Charm!

Pichu-Chan wasn't in her normal clothes anymore, instead she was wearing an angel dress with different color laces on the edges, her hair was tied in pigtails with the angel-winged star hairclip, knee socks with blue and violet ribbons, white boots much like milky rose's from pretty cure, I also noticed she had angel wings on her back. She and Maika both shouted.

Pichu-Chan and Maika: Character Transformation: Magical Star angel!

X's POV

As the glow died down I noticed the strangest thing: they weren't in their normal clothes; instead Suri was now wearing a green blouse with an orange jacket, a light green miniskirt, knee socks, and orange boots, her hair was even tied in a ponytail with a heart hairclip. Pichu-Chan was now wearing an angel-like dress, the laces on it was different colors, she now had angel wings, her hair was tied in pigtails with the same angel-winged star hairclip, and I thought,

X: (thoughts)_Wow, Pichu-Chan looks…cute…Wait why am I thinking that?_

Nobody's POV

Everybody was shocked but Erin and the guardians.

X comes towards the 2 girls.

X: What happened to your clothes, you look different.

The 2 girls examined each other and looked back at X.

Both girls: We don't know.

Axl then noticed something and looked for Yumi and Maika.

Axl: Hey where'd those 2 fairies go?

Then suddenly they heard Maika and Yumi's voices coming from the girls bodies.

Maika and Yumi: We're here!

Gauldile's eyes sparkled and ran towards the two girls examining their transformations.

Gauldile: This is fascinating! They can also transform with these little creatures!

Tadase got serious about this and began his transformation along with Erin and the others.

Everyone: My own heart UNLOCK!

Toony along with Kieski, Pepe, Kusu-Kusu, and Rhythm did their poses, returned to their eggs, and landed on their owners awaiting hands. Erin and the guardians then put their eggs inside their bodies and in a flash, they were now in different clothing.

Erin was no longer in her pink clothing, instead she was wearing the same beanie Toony, her hair was tied in a braid, long black gloves with white strips, toony's red scarf, a red t-shirt with a pink slash around the waist, blue-green glasses, a pink cheerleader skirt with red linings, light blue knee-high socks, and black ankle boots.

Yaya was now in a pink baby costume the hat was much like pepe's.

Tadase was now in a yellow kings outfit, with a golden scepter, and a golden scepter.

Rima now was wearing a pink tutu-like clown dress with a red ribbon, and red joker boots.

Nagihiko wasn't in his simple clothing instead he was wearing a white beanie, a long teal shirt with a darkish blue vest, headphones, blue shorts and black converse shoes.

Tadase and Kieski: Character transformation: Platinum Royal!

Yaya and Pepe: Character Transformation: Dear Baby!

Nagihiko and Rhythm: Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!

Erin and Toony: Character Transformation: Energetic Toon!

Everyone was once again shocked and looked at them wide eyed.

Layer: W-what happened to you kids?

Erin turns and replied.

Erin: That my friend, was a character transformation.

X: Character…transformation?

Yaya cheerfully tells them what a character transformation was and how they could do it.

Nana then joined in.

Nana: But here's one thing I don't understand: How was Pichu-San and Suri-San able to transform in the first place?

Rima simply said this.

Rima: Simple, Pichu-Chan and Suri wanted to help Amu.

Pichu-Chan: Yeah, now lets go!

Suri nodded in agreement.

Suri: I agree lets go to Amu-Chan!

Alia then typed in the code to teleport the kids and maverick hunters.

Alia: I have her signal so I'll be teleporting you to where she's at.

Everyone: Thanks Alia!

Everyone then teleported to where Amu was at.

Amu's POV

As I was fighting a lot and I mean A LOT of x-eggs as Amulet spade, I noticed 2 figures standing in the center of the children who got x-eggs. One was a reploid with a purple armor, the other was a man with red eyes and a cape(Erin told me about reploids before this all happened).

The man walked up to me and sure enough he had a smirk on his face, he then spoke.

Man: Hello, young human girl, I am known as Sigma and this person right next to me is Vile. We both want to know what these little black beings are and the ones right next to you.

I simply replied in my cool and spicy way.

Amu: They're called x-eggs and the ones right next to me are called shugo charas, every kid usually have one chara, but sense I don't what I want to be I have 4 charas! Even 2 girls have 3 charas!

The purple reploid known as Vile walks up to me.

Vile: Oh? There are more kids just like you?

I flinched but kept a straight face on.

Amu: Yeah, why do want to know?

Sigma then smirked again.

Sigma: You see….I want to use these x-eggs for evil.

Ran then came out from behind.

Ran: EH? Why would you use x-eggs for evil!

Su came in next.

Su: You can't just use their dreams for evil desu!

Dia then flew towards them.

Dia: You can't just use their would-be selves for something mean like that!

Then I heard Pichu-Chan's and X-Kun's voices.

Pichu-Chan: You want to use everyone else's dreams to rule the world? That is just sad.

X: Sigma! You're behind all this aren't you? What do want with those kids then?

X, Pichu-Chan, and the others were here, I noticed that Suri and Pichu-Chan were in their character transformation.

I smiled at that point then I heard a girl scream. I turned and saw a long brown-haired and eyed girl, she was wearing a pink coat, pink pants, pink scarf, and pink boots. Vile was holding her.

Vile: So, X if you really want to know, we want those kids abilities and as for those 4 girls, they're 4 of the dream warriors who have powerful dreams.

Maverick hunters: What?

Kids: Eh?

Girl: Dream warriors…?

Me: And that's it!

Lala: How come I got one scene?

Me: Sorry Lala-tan.

Suri: At least me and Pichu-Chan character transformed.

Lala: Next time: Megachara x! The legend and new charas!

Me: Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Episode 3

Me: HI! Its me!

Axl: finally!

Maika: Its time for episode 3!

X: I'm guessing this episode has more magic and fighting?

Me: YUP! LETS A START!

Zero: The kid doesn't own us.

Episode 3: The legend and new charas!

Everybody was shocked about this, but one question was bugging them: What is The dream warriors?

The girl in pink clothing then spoke up.

Girl: We don't know what that is.

Vile spat.

Vile: QUIET YOU! The dream warriors are a group of girls who have 3 or more fairies and can transform with them. And you, the blond in the green blouse, the brunette in the angel costume, and the blond in glasses are the dream warriors!

Zero stepped up with a frown.

Zero: So if that's it then why did you bring pinkie and the others?

Sigma then replies.

Sigma: They' re in a school group called guardians. Now if you excuse me I have to take care of dream warrior Lala.

The girl now known as Lala screamed from the top of her lungs as Sigma lifted his sword at her, but suddenly the sword clanged as if something had stopped it. She opened her eyes and saw Pichu-Chan holding a colorful magic wand shielding her from the attack.

Pichu-Chan: I am NOT letting you hurt her!

Sigma frowned at the young girl and said,

Sigma: You kids sicken me with those kinds of emotions.

Suri got mad and spoke up.

Suri: What's wrong that? Are you saying that emotions like that are useless?

Rima and Amu nodded and stepped up.

Amu: Yeah, happiness, sadness, those emotions are the kind that's part of a hearts egg!

Rima: That's what makes their hearts eggs! No wonder people say you're a cold-hearted reploid!

Sigma smirked and turned.

Sigma: Maybe, but for now we're gonna leave the rest to these little black eggs. Vile leave the girl.

Vile: Alright(Lets go of Lala), I'll be leaving for now, but remember this: I will get you girls!

Vile and Sigma teleported out of there leaving the maverick hunter and the kids alone with the x-eggs.

X-eggs: USELESS!

Erin smirked and used her attack on the x-eggs.

Erin: Toon Attack!

Then suddenly a bunch of hammers appeared and started falling on the x-eggs but kept dodging them.

Erin: Eh! They dodged all my hammers!

Yaya then came up with an idea and smiled.

Yaya: Leave this to Yaya-Chan!

Her hands then glowed.

Yaya: Alright everyone….(Takes out a baby thing. Authors note: Sorry don't know what it is) Go to sleep.

X just stared, Axl was laughing hard, Zero was dumbfounded, Erin face palmed herself, Amu, Pichu-Chan, and Suri sweat dropped, while everyone else laughed nervously.

Zero: That's your plan? What good will that do?

Lala looked and saw that 10 x-eggs fell asleep, snoring.

Lala: Actually its working.

Rima: Yeah, but there're 40 x-eggs left.

Then suddenly everybody hears cracks coming from 3 x-eggs.

Nagihiko: Guys, I think 3 x-eggs are hatching!

Amu: What?

Lala: Wait! What happens when it hatches?

Then the 3 x-eggs hatch into 3 x-charas, each had different dreams. One was holding a baseball, the second one had a clarinet, and the last one was holding a microphone.

X-Chara 1: Useless! Singer!

X-Chara 2: I HATE MUSIC!

X-chara 3: Strike 1, strike 2, strike 3, you're out!

Then 3 kids fainted, 2 were girls, the 3 a boy.

As the 3 x-eggs hatched all the other x-eggs trapped Amu, Erin, the guardians, and the maverick hunters in a shape of a cage.

Erin: Hey! Let me out!

Yaya cried anime style.

Yaya: Yaya-Chan's scared!

Amu: What are we going to do?

Ran: There's so many x-eggs surrounding us, we might not get through!

Miki nodded in agreement.

Miki: Yeah, wait…Pichu-Chan, Suri, and Lala are the only ones that aren't trapped!

Dia then answered.

Dia: It must be because there aren't many x-eggs to trap them.

Zero then asks,

Zero: Why can't we just break these eggs?

Tadase then replies.

Tadase: Cause if we do that, their dreams will be gone forever….

X looks at the three girls and sure enough Lala was the one who was mostly worried.

Lala's POV

I felt sorry for the little guys, yeah some people aren't that strong, but still I had to do something. After all, the angel girl saved me, who was it again? Oh yeah, Pichu-Chan, so I spoke up.

Lala: Hey, can I help you?

Pichu-Chan nodded.

Pichu-Chan: Sure! Just help us get the other kids out of this place.

I looked at the kids and back at Pichu-Chan.

Lala: I tried that, but they wouldn't move.

The girl in the orange jacket looked at me then back at Pichu-Chan.

Girl: Well what else are we going to do?

That's when one of the x-charas got impatient and started attacking us.

X-Chara 1: USELESS!

The dark energy then hit the girl and Pichu, I didn't know what to do, I was scared, and thought to myself,

Lala: _What am I gonna do? I want to help them, but I don't have a shugo chara!_

Then I heard a cheerful voice, a lot like Ran but different.

Voice: **Then I'll help you!**

I looked up, and saw a light blue egg with a megaman-like design, it starts to crack.

**Crack! POOF!**

After it hatched it showed a girl in light blue armor and bright green much like x except there was 2 differences: she had no helmet, and she has long orange hair.

The chara then spoke.

Chara: The name's Saki, but call me S.

Then I started to glow, and the words came out of my mouth.

Lala: My own heart UNLOCK!

(Scene goes starry like)

Saki, or should I say S-Chan came back in her and landed in my hand, I then put it inside my body I felt a warm feeling inside. Then instantly I was no longer in my pink clothing anymore, instead I was in a lighter blue armor, I wasn't wearing a helmet, a dark blue scarf, and in the center of the armor was a heart shaped energy thing like the one Axl has, S and I then shouted,

Lala and S: Character transformation: Cheerful Hunter!

Nobody's POV

Everybody was shocked to see Lala in her character transformation, then suddenly two of Pichu-Chan's eggs begin to hatch as well!

**CRACK! POOF!**

One chara was a witch with lavender hair, eyes, she was wearing a purple shirt, purple shorts, purple shoes, and a purple witch hat with a star hairclip.

The second one was a maiden chara, she has orange hair tied in braids with a caramel hairclip, orange eyes, a white headband, a brown maidens dress(the one from Tokyo mew mew), and brown shoes.

Chara 1: I'm Mami!

Chara 2: I'm Buki, pleased to meet you.

Both Charas: And we're Pichu-Chan's shugo charas!

Meanwhile….

We see Alia and the other operators were working on all the emergency calls that were about the children disappearances (Authors note: You know the X-egg victums).

Alia: Sir, calm down X and the others are already there!

The man on the other line was freaking out because his little girl has fainted from the x-chara. ( Authors note: The man happens to be the little girl who fainted from the singer x-chara).

Man: PLEASE! MY LITTLE GIRL IS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT, YOU GUYS NEED TO SAVE HER!

Alia: We'll try the best we can to find your daughter.

Man: Oh thank you!

After they hang up, Alia picked up three new energy signatures.

Alia: No way! (calls X) X, do you read me?

Back with X and the others….

X heard Alia and touched his com-link.

X: I hear you Alia, what's wrong?

Alia: All the children's parents are calling and I also picked up 3 energy signatures, did something happen?

Axl then answers the question.

Axl: Yeah, Sigma and Vile are back, we found 50 kids and x-eggs that Amu kid told us about, Sigma said something about dream warriors, a girl named Lala got one of those charas but it looked a bit like X, she transformed, then that Pichu girl 2 eggs hatched, 3 x-eggs hatched, and we're trapped in a cage made out of x-eggs, does that answer your question?

Alia was speechless, she had never heard him talk like that since his sugar rush from eating all the cake from his official 'I'm a maverick hunter party'.

Alia then replies,

Alia: Yes, yes it does. I'll tell you about the dream warrior legend after the mission.

Axl: Roger. (hangs up)

After he hung up he started watching the x-chara fight, and all three were doing good!

Suri kept dodging the x-chara's dark baseball throws, Lala charged shot the clarinet x-chara, and Pichu-Chan was flying around the singer x-chara. They all got tired and all of them heard the voices of the three children who fainted.

Voice 1: Its not fair! I can't hit a freaking baseball!

Voice 2: Its hopeless…I'm never going to be a singer…everyone says I'm a bad singer….

Voice 3: Why? WHY CAN'T I PLAY A CLARINET!

The three girls stopped attacking and Pichu-Chan replies.

Pichu-Chan: QUIT BEING FREAKING CRYBABIES!

Everybody flinched, they had no idea she had that kind of character, even the x-eggs got scared and undid their cage.

Pichu-Chan: Just because you can't hit a ball doesn't mean you should give up, practice more!

Mami nodded in agreement.

Mami: Yeah, the more you practice, the better you get!

Buki joined in.

Buki: Yup! You shouldn't give up on your dream like that.

Suri turns to the x-chara with the clarinet and says,

Suri: You shouldn't give up either, you'll have to do the same thing as the baseball chara.

Then Lala turns to the x-chara singer.

Lala: You're pretty much saying that to make you feel better, am I right? You really shouldn't say that. If you love singing so much love it!

Erin came up to the crowd.

Erin: I'm with the 3, all of you guys who want to be a singer, manga artist, or to kiss Zero in the lips, shouldn't give up as well.

The x-eggs turn to see an x-egg who was blushing and backed up.

Amu nodded in agreement.

Amu: You all will all make amazing singers, artists, and everything else you want to be!

Then Pichu-Chan raised up her wand and said,

Pichu-Chan: You guys won't feel like this anymore, cause your hearts are bright and free! Angelic healing!

Colorful hearts started to surround the x-eggs and the x-charas, then all of the X's disappeared the x-charas changed to their original forms; The first chara was a boy with a baseball cap, a blue jersey, grey shorts, black hair, and was carrying a baseball bat. The second chara had long violet hair, purple eyes, and a piano-like dress. The last chara

Was a girl with blond hair tied in a bun, wore glasses, a simple button up shirt, a red skirt, black flats, and was holding a clarinet.

Baseball chara: Thanks dudette! From now on I'll be practicing my batting before my games, hope we meet again see ya! (goes into egg and goes back into the boy)

Singer chara: Thank you, Lala-Chan the next time I'm born I'll be singing my own song. But for now I'll be sleeping a little bit more, good-bye until we meet again! ( goes into her egg and goes back to the girl)

Clarinet chara: Thank you very much, I'll be trying my very best, now I must go bye! ( goes back into her egg and back into the girl)

All the kids woke up and saw the maverick hunters and the children.

Girl: What happened?

Boy: Why do I like some negative energy was taken from me?

Then the little girl who had the singer x-chara took notice of Pichu-Chan as Magical star angel and the other kids who were in their character transformations.

Little girl: Cool! It's the maverick hunters and some big kids in different costumes!

All the kids started to surround Pichu-Chan, Suri, Erin, Lala, and the guardians as X calls Nana to call all the parents who called for their missing children.

Rima: Zero! Aren't you going to help us!

Zero shook his head no.

Zero: No way, I'm already having to take care of you brats.

That's when Lala summons a laser whip and drags Zero to a crazy fangirl.

Fangirl: OMG ITS ZERO!

Zero: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

2 hours after all the kids got picked up by their parents, X, Amu, and the others went back to the hunter base, Alia turns to greet them but saw Zero all covered in kiss marks.

Alia: What happened to you?

Zero stepped up with a scowl.

Zero: What happened, is that I got attacked by a crazy fangirl!

Nana giggled while Pallete tried to hold her laughter.

Layer spoke up.

Layer: We found that dream warrior legend you told us about, and you're not gonna believe this.

Axl: C'mon, we can handle it!

Amu: Yeah, I handled Iktuo's kiss I can handle this.

Layer and Alia looked at each other worriedly.

Alia: It kinda involves Pichu, Suri, Erin, and Lala.

2 hours later after Alia tells them the legend of 4 girls who were dream warriors and how Pichu-Chan, Suri, Lala, and Erin were in some sort of connection with the legend. The 3 girls were amazed about but Erin.

She was confused about this and asks,

Erin: What do mean?

Palette replies,

Palette: You girls are the dream warriors, meaning you 4 have powerful abilities that Sigma might be wanting.

All the 4 girls plus their charas gasped in surprise.

All 4 and Charas: WHAT?

(Shugo chara ending theme 1 plays)

Pichu-Chan: EH! I'm a dream warrior?

Mami: Pichu-Chan, calm down! I'm sure theres a reason!

Suri: Yeah, like the fact that some crazy maniac is after us and you guys!

Buki: But lets not worry about that now! We have a girl who got an x-egg on her dream of being a dancer!

Hikari: I agree and you wanna know what else?

Erin's charas and Pichu-Chan's charas: Magical Caramel and Petal Charm!

Pichu-Chan: Oh right! Next time: Megachara x! Trouble at the dance studio! Magical Caramel and Petal Charm are born!

Suri: Hope you enjoyed episode 3!

Toony and Maika: Please read and Review!


	5. Episode 4 part 1

Me: Hi guys Pichu-Chan here!

Lala: About time! Plus why a ballerina based episode?

Me: Well 2 good reasons: 1. I liked the 6th episode of shugo chara and 2 Hikari-Chan is a ballerina chara!

Lala: Really? (looks at Hikari) oh.

Hikari: Pichu-Chan does not own Shugo chara and Megaman x.

Suri: Now on with the show!

Episode 4: Trouble at the dance studio! Magical Caramel and Petal Charm are born!

They were all shocked that they were the dream warriors that Sigma was talking about so Lala spoke.

Lala: HOW THE FREAKIN HECK ARE WE DREAM WARRIORS?

Pichu-Chan nodded in agreement.

Pichu-Chan: Yeah, if any of this were true, wouldn't I have this weird looking mark like (points at her hand) this?

Maika, Mami, and Buki flies up to her.

Maika: Uh, Pichu-Chan…

Mami: You do have a mark on your hand.

Pichu-Chan was confused.

Pichu-Chan: what do mean?

Buki replies.

Buki: Look at your left hand.

She was confused but looked anyway and Buki was right! She did have a mark on her hand! She had a light yellow heart with angel wings and a black lighting bolt in the middle.

Pichu-Chan was shocked and just stared.

Suri then checked her left hand but nothing.

Suri: There's nothing on my left hand.

Then Seki noticed the symbol on Suri's right hand.

Seki: Look again its on your right hand.

Suri looks at her right hand and screamed. Indeed she did have a mark on her right hand, the mark was a bright purple heart with angel wings and a smiley face in the center.

Lala looked at both her hands but nothing so far…

Lala: So where the heck is my symbol?

Saki A.K.A. S found a nearby mirror and gave it to Lala.

S: Found it.

Lala looked in the mirror and did the dumbfounded look. She had found the symbol on her forehead! The symbol was a pink heart with angel wings and a star mark in the center.

Lala: Oh….

Pichu-Chan: My…..

Suri: Gosh…

Axl was the one mostly shocked about this and says,

Axl: Hey, those weren't there before!

Tadase then answers.

Tadase: It's probably because the symbols showed up after they character transformed.

X asks Tadase.

X: And how do know that?

Kieski answers X's question.

Kieski: We all noticed the symbols even Erin had one on her cheek.

Erin: SAY WHAT NOW NOW?

Amai picks up the mirror from Lala and gives it to Erin.

Amai: Look at the cheek.

Erin looked in the mirror and found that Amai was right she had a blue heart mark with a Mickey mouse symbol in the center.

Erin looks at her charas with an angry look on her face.

Erin: Why didn't you guys say anything?

Chika couldn't think of anything and decided to do thing to do: Go and talk to Miki and the other charas!

Chika: Oh, hey I think Miki's calling me, coming Miki!

Kyoko and Amai followed Chika cause they didn't know how she got the symbol on her cheek.

Kyoko: Well….I GOTTA GO!

Amai: Wait for me!

She then looked at Trixie and Toony.

Toony: Hey don't look at me! We didn't even know that was there!

Trixie: Neither did I!

3 girls came through the door. One girl was a reploid in a hot pink armor, she had green hair, and green eyes. The second girl was a young reploid with bleach blond hair in a white and blue nurse armor, and gentle green eyes. The last girl was a human girl with black eyes, dark brown hair, jeans, a blue t-shirt, white fingerless gloves(the ones Ash wears in Pokemon) and black shoes.

The reploid girl in the hot pink armor speaks up.

Reploid girl: Commander Signas we found this kid and…

Before she could finish her sentence she noticed the guardians, Pichu-Chan, Lala, Suri, and Erin who were still shocked about the symbols they found.

Reploid girl: Signas, who's are these kids and what's up with pinkie, four-eyes, blondie, and yellow girl?

Lala snapped at the word 'pinkie' and an anime angry vein appears.

An angry mark appears on Erin from hearing 'four-eyes.

Lala and Erin: What did you just call us?

Reploid girl: You heard me! And what are you girls gonna do about it?

Erin jumps up and starts attacking the reploid girl like Taz while Lala character transformed into cheerful hunter and joins in the fight.

Everybody, including the dark brown haired girl and bleach blond haired reploid sweat dropped at the fight scene.

The bleach blond then turned and finished what her friend was going to say.

Reploid girl 2: As Marino was going to say, we found this girl all lost and alone so we brought her here.

Signas nodded and turned to the girl.

Signas: Don't worry, you don't need to be afraid anymore. Now why don't you tell us your name?

The girl nodded and spoke.

Girl: I'm Alice.

Amu and the others gathered around her and greeted her in a friendly way.

Amu: I'm Amu.

Yaya: Hiya! I'm Yaya, and I like cute things!

Tadase: (gives the sparkly eyes) I'm Tadase, nice to meet you.

Nagihiko: I'm Nagihiko.

Rima: I'm Rima.

Pichu-Chan: Hi, I'm Pichu-Chan nice to meet ya!

Alice smiled at them and a chara in a chefs outfit comes out.

Chef Chara: Alice-Chan they have Charas too! I'm going to say hi!

Alice: Alright, Millie.

With the Shugo charas

Millie was flying towards the Charas, Su noticed her right away.

Su: Look a new chara~desu.

All the charas started to surround Millie, Amai came up first.

Amai: Hiya! I'm Amai and I love sweets!

Kyoko came in next.

Kyoko: Hi, I'm Kyoko. Amai and I are Erin's shugo charas.

Chika: I'm Chika and I'm Erin's chara too!

Melody, Toony, and Trixie comes up.

Melody, Toony, and Trixie: Us too!

Ran came up next.

Ran: Hi Hi! I'm Ran! Amu-Chan's shugo chara!

Miki came up.

Miki: I'm Miki!

Su came in third.

Su: Hello~desu! I'm Su~desu.

Dia came in last.

Dia: I'm Dia I guess Alice wants to be a pastry chef?

Millie nodded.

Millie: Yup!

Maika pops up from behind.

Maika: I'm Maika!

Millie: Ah! (lands on Buki)

Buki: Oh! Sorry, I'm Buki by the way.

Mami just walked up to them.

Mami: We've been born for 4 hours and you've already made a fool of yourself. The name's Mami-Chan.

Pepe comes with Kieski who was giving her a piggyback ride.

Pepe: I'm Pepe~Dechu!

Kieski: I'm Kieski. AND WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!

Rhythm comes up to them.

Rhythm: Guys! Listen to This!

Back with the kids

Pichu-Chan: Really?

Alice nods her head.

Alice: Yeah, the dance studio is opening tomorrow morning!

Erin, Lala, and Marino were wrapped in bandages after the little fight they had, but Marino couldn't fight them because they were human. (authors note: Marino doesn't know Erin is half-toon)

Erin: Sounds like fun!

Lala agreed.

Lala: I agree! I've always wanted to dance!

Marino just grunted.

Marino: Yeah for 2 girls who almost tore me limb from limb.

Signas shook his head.

Signas: Actually, the eight kids are going not you 3.

All 3 gasped.

Lala: WHY NOT!

Signas replied,

Signas: You 3 caused a mess in hunter HQ and you are going to clean it starting tomorrow morning.

Erin: C'mon how much damage could we possibly have done?

Signas pointed to the room where the fight had taken and showed that all wires were torn, some computers were broken, and somewhere in the room we hear someone shout 'MY LEG!'(1) Erin, Lala, and Marino sweat dropped.

All 3: Oh…that much….

Amai: That's what you get for attacking the chick like Taz.

Kyoko nodded in agreement while Chika, Melody, Trixie, and Toony were sweat dropping.

Lala: Ha! That'll be easy! I'm not afraid of cleaning up something like this!

S flies up to her.

S: Oh yeah, then why did you scream when Vile almost tried to kill ya?

Lala flinched and shouted.

Lala: I WAS PRETENDING!

S: What ever you say….

Amu laughed and turned to the clock that says '8:00 PM'.

Amu: Eh? Is it really that late?

Zero nodded.

Zero: Yeah, you kids are going to sleep in our rooms. Yaya and Pichu-kid will be X's room, Suri and Erin will be in my room, you and Rima will be in Axl's room…

Axl: What?

Zero went back to who's rooms they were sleeping in.

Zero: Tadase and Nagihiko in Cinnamon's room, and finally Lala and Alice in Marino's room.

Marino froze at hearing the name Lala.

Marino: Say what now?

Zero turns to her.

Zero: Yeah, Lala and Alice are going to be in your room.

X comes up to them.

X: Is that a problem, Marino?

She didn't reply because she was imagining the horrors of Lala doing horrible things to her in her room. Axl interrupted her thoughts.

Axl: Marino? MARINO!

She got back to her senses and turns to him.

Marino: No…not a problem at all.

Lala smirked at the idea of doing horrible things to Marino oh she was going to enjoy this, big time!

Alice was just happy about the fact she was going to make new friends, and Millie was going to play with S-Chan.

Millie: YAY! I'm going to play with S-Chan!

Alice smiled.

Alice: Yeah, but lets go to sleep for now. Night Millie.

Millie yawned.

Millie: Night Alice-Chan.

The 2 girls went to bed in an instant, meanwhile Lala and S were putting some green goo in Marino's capsule.

S: Are you sure we should be doing this?

Lala: Of course! This is going to be the perfect time for revenge!

S sighed.

S: Whatever its your funeral.

Lala turns to S.

Lala: (yawns) Well good night S!

S: Night Lala.

The 2 then went to bed. Soon everybody in the base was asleep. Later that evening Sigma is seen with Vile and a reploid in black-and-red armor, he had red eyes, jet black hair sticking out of the back, a purple sphere on his chest, and an evil smirk.

Sigma: Alright do you already know the plan?

Reploid: Yes, Sigma-Sama…

Sigma: Now go, Shade. Go find a kid and make x-eggs and maverick eggs!

The reploid now known as shade nodded and jumps from building to building.

Vile turns to Sigma.

Vile: Sigma this might be the only idea that can make us finally rule the world! But what is a 'maverick egg'?

He turned to Vile.

Sigma: You really want to know? A maverick egg is an egg that shade can create by sensing a person with either hatred, anger, vengence, sloth, pride, or envy, and once that egg turns into a maverick egg, the owner will go completely insane and cause massive chaos!

Sigma and Vile then started to laugh evilly as the scene slowly fades away.

Pichu-Chan: And that was Part 1!

Alice: Hey! You never said there were parts!

Lala: Yeah espically on a story I liked!

Pichu-Chan: Well I'm already working on part 2!

Maika: Stay Tune!


	6. episode 4 part 2

Episode 4 part 2!

Pichu-Chan: Okay! Let part 2 begin!

Lala: Finally!

Pichu-Chan: Hey that was only the second time!

Alice: Pichu-Chan does not own me, Lala, Megaman, and shugo chara we belong to our rightful owners!

Pichu-Chan and her charas are seen walking into the cafeteria and sees Alice eating happily, so she decided to greet her.

Pichu-Chan: Morning Alice-Chan.

Alice: Good morning Pichu-Chan!

Mami: Well someone's in a good mood today.

Millie flies to Mami.

Millie: She's like that when it comes to eating.

Mami: Oh.

Maika comes out from behind Millie.

Maika: HI GUYS!

Millie: AH!

She laughs at Millie's reaction while Mami face palmed herself and Buki flies up to them.

Buki: Sorry about that, its just that Maika's been like that since she found new friends.

Millie got up and dusted the dirt off herself.

Millie: Its alright. By the way, are the others awake yet?

The door then opens up and shows Suri, Seki, Yumi, and Hikari entering the room.

Suri: Good morning guys, anyone get good sleep cause I didn't!

Alice: How come?

Seki: Because she had a bad dream last night.

Pichu-Chan: What was the dream about?

Suri cleared her throat.

Suri: I don't know what it was about, but you, Alice, Lala, Erin, and I were in it. We were at the dance studio and we saw a boy in red-and-back armor.

Alice shivered at the story.

Alice: That's creepy.

Millie nodded in agreement.

Millie: I agree even I would scream at that.

Hikari: I know that's why Suri-Chan couldn't sleep.

Yumi: We had to stay up with her too.

Then suddenly the girls stomachs starts to growl, Suri and Pichu-Chan both giggled.

Pichu-Chan: I guess all the talking was making us hungry.

Suri: Yeah, hey Alice where'd you get that anyway?

Alice: Oh this, I got it out of that pantry over there.

They turn to see the opened pantry filled with all the food needed for the two girls who stared in awe.

Pichu-Chan: Buki, I think we found the mother load….

Buki: I know…

As she slowly starts to reach for the food, Alia enters the room and gasps at this and stops her.

Alia: What are doing?

Pichu-Chan: Relax, Alia we were just going to make breakfast.

Alia: But that was the reploid food!

Suri: Reploid food?

Maika: Then that means….

They all turn to Alice who looked like she was going to puke.

Alice: GOTTA GO!

Alia looked at us in shock.

Alia: Was she eating that when you came here?

Suri answers her question.

Suri: Yeah.

Alia face palmed herself and shook her head.

Alia: Oh man, Axl forgot to show you which pantry has the human food.

Pichu-Chan: Then where's the food WE'RE supposed to eat?

Alia points to the pantry with the food the girls were supposed to eat, and it was overly filled!

Mami: Oh dang that's a lot of food!

Alia: We got this much because there are 10 of you kids.

All: Oh.

Then the door opens to reveal the maverick hunters, the guardians, Erin, Lala, and the other charas.

Amu: Morning guys.

Pichu-Chan: Morning Amu-Chan! You excited about the dance studio today?

Amu sweat dropped and sighed.

Amu: Not really….

Suri: How come?

Meanwhile with the charas

Ran and the other charas came flying to Maika, buki, Mami, Seki, Yumi, Hikari, and Millie.

Ran: MORNING GUYS!

Maika smiled widely.

Maika: Morning Ran-tan!

Buki: You guys excited about dancing?

Su nodded.

Su: Yes~desu, but I don't think Amu-Chan is excited~desu.

Buki: How come?

Miki answers the question.

Miki: You see, Amu-Chan went to a dance studio before and Yaya-Chan's dance teacher wanted Amu-Chan to dance because she has a good posture, she didn't want to do it so Ran did a character change and trust me Amu-Chan did not like it!

Mami stared in amazement.

Mami: Wow really? That is freaking rich!

Seki nodded in agreement.

Seki: Yeah! I bet Ran-Tan will do the same thing!

Hikari steps up.

Hikari: Well I don't think she'll do it again.

Ran: Yeah, and after what Amu-Chan did to me I never do that in a dance related moment EVER again!

Yumi: what'd she do?

Ran: you don't wanna know.

Kiseki: Commoners! I, Kiseki will have to ask one of you to dance with me when we get to the dance studio.

Maika shook her head no.

Maika: Nu-uh! No way! I am not dancing with that meanie!

They all sweat drop at Maika's insult.

Ran: What a childish character.

Kyoko: Kinda child-like don't ya think?

Chika, Amai, Melody, Trixie, and Toony nodded in agreement.

Pepe: Yeah~dechu.

Kusu-kusu just giggled.

Rhythm comes to Maika.

Rhythm: You can dance with me if you want, Maika!

Maika blushes a light pink.

Maika: (giggles) Okay!

Chika: wow she must really like Rhythm.

**Back with the others….**

Tadase: So we're all going to the dance studio?

Everyone except Erin and Lala: YEP!

Lala pouted.

Lala: No fair! You guys have to go to the dance studio while me, Erin, and Marino have to clean up the base!

S: well it was your fault

Chika: I'm agreeing with S on this one.

Amai flies up to them.

Amai: Yeah, you shouldn't of attacked that Marino chick like Taz from Loony toons.

Kyoko: Speaking of which where is she anyway?

Marino comes to the room with a look that says, 'I'm going to kill you!'

Marino: LALA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT THOSE FREAKING ROBOT RULES SAY!

Zero stops Marino by grabbing her arm.

Zero: MARINO! What the heck are you so mad about?

Marino: She filled my capsule with freaking green Jello!

Everybody looks at Lala with a strange look.

Lala: It was for revenge okay?

Everybody was silent so X broke the silence.

X: Well you kids might want to leave now. This could get ugly…literally.

The others nodded and walked out to the city while Zero tried to stop Marino from killing Lala, Erin and her charas sweat dropped and said,

Erin: This is gonna be one long episode.

Kyoko: I agree.

Amai: Yep.

Toony: Uh-huh.

Chika: Totally.

Trixie: How long do think is it going to take in this fight?

Melody: I say 10 hours.

The scene changes to a building that says " Monoko's Dance studio". The camera turns to a group of ballet students doing ballet stuff, then shows Amu, Suri, Alice, Pichu-Chan, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko in the dance room.

Pichu-Chan: Wow, I never expected the dance studio to be so…

Maika: Full?

Pichu-Chan: Yeah, thanks Maika.

Tadase looks around the room.

Tadase: It almost looks like Yaya's dance room.

Yaya: Yeah! Yaya-Chan's danced before!

Then suddenly a voice spoke up.

Voice: Oh really? Then why don't you dance?

They looked around and noticed a blond haired girl with pink eyes, in a blue ballerina outfit, and blue ballet shoes.

Pichu-Chan: Were you talking to us?

Girl: Of course! I want to see how good you guys are. The names Amy by the way.

Pichu-Chan: Alright, here goes, but I must warn you I've been dancing for 4 years!

She starts to dance but after a few twirls and jumps she falls on her face.

Then Amy and the other dance students started to laugh at her.

Amy: You were pretty good until the end, plus you weren't raising your arms up.

Pichu-Chan growls and sits down on a chair. Maika, Mami, and Buki comes up to her for comfort.

Maika: Relax, Pichu-Chan I thought you did well.

Mami: Me too.

Buki: Me three!

After Amu, Yaya, Rima, and Alice danced Amy rated their dances in order.

Amy: Okay, pink hair was a bit stiff, red ribbons was horrible, short girl with black headband not bad, and darker brunette um…bland.

Finally, Alice snapped anime style.

Alice: Okay that's it! Why do have to rate peoples dances anyway? Its like you're Simon from freaking American Idol!

Amy: Because, I want to be the greatest dancer in America, and I'm not going to let some newbies take my place! So I guess the two blonds and purple hair is next.

Tadase and Nagihiko flinched along with Suri.

Tadase: Actually Nagihiko and I only came here to watch.

Nagihiko: Yeah, so I guess Suri-Chan will have to do her dance! (whispers to her) Sorry, Suri-Chan.

Yumi, Hikari, Seki, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Maika, Mami, Buki, Rhythm, Pepe, Kiseki, Kusu-Kusu, and Millie are seen cheering her on.

Suri gulps and goes last. Then suddenly Hikari shouts out,

Hikari: Character change!

Then a flower hairclip appears on Suri's hair and starts to dance. She shouts in her head,

Suri:_Kari!_

Amy was shocked and says in her thoughts,

Amy: _No way…she's a natural! Does that mean she's better than me?_

As Suri was dancing, shade is seen looking through the side of the window looking to see if there's a child who is filled with sadness to turn into an x-egg or a person filled with anger and such to turn into a maverick egg.

Shade: Dang! Finding a kid filled with sadness or anger and other emotions is freaking hard! (notices Amy) hmm?

**(Shade's POV) **

As I looked for a victum for the x-egg or maverick egg, I noticed a blond haired girl staring at that other blond who was dancing perfectly, who I guessed was one of the dream warriors. I then smirked at the girl and said to myself,

Shade: I found my little prey, now lets see what she's thinking.

I started to read the girl's thoughts and it told me that she was going to be an easy target!

Girl: _No way… she's a natural! Does that mean she's better than me?_

That other brunette known as Pichu and her three charas looked out the window, and noticed me, So I freaked and jumped out of the building

End of POV

Pichu-Chan: Huh?

Amu and the others noticed this and asks her,

Amu: What's wrong?

Pichu-Chan turns and replies,

Pichu-Chan: I thought I saw a random guy smirk at Amy and jumped off.

Maika: Yeah! And we felt x-energy on him!

Amu jumped and drags Pichu-Chan to the closet.

Mami comes and says,

Mami: And now we're in a closet.(2)

Amu: Are you guys sure that guy had x-energy on him.

Buki nodded.

Buki: Yeah, and what's worse is that Amy might be the first one to get an x-egg.

The 9 girls screamed but then Miki says,

Miki: Okay guys calm down! Maybe he was looking at someone else!

Then suddenly we hear a bunch of screams coming from the dance room.

Ran: Amu-Chan! We sensed x-eggs!

Amu started to panic.

Amu: Eh? Already?

Mami: Guess we spoke too soon.

Pichu-Chan, Buki, Maika, Amu, Miki, Su, Ran, and Dia said in unison,

All 8: Ya think?

They all rushed to the dance room to see that almost all the girls were knocked out, all but Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Alice, and Suri. And in the middle of the room was Amy and a black-and-red armored reploid.(Author's note: They don't know who shade is)

**(Suri's POV)**

OMG I was right! This was just like my dream, only this was REAL! So I stepped up and ask,

Suri: Who are you?

The black-and-red reploid turns, smirks, and says to me,

Reploid: I am known as Shade, now where was I? Oh yeah!

The reploid now known as Shade raised his hand, then suddenly Amy started to scream as the x-egg came out of her body, the x-egg hatched but instead of its usual black appearance, the x-chara had black glistening hair, hollow red eyes, a gray ballet outfit, and dark red ballet shoes with the x clip.

Then suddenly Amy said our usual "my own heart: Unlock!" thing but in an emotionless tone.

Amy: My own heart: unlock….

She started to glow a black color as the glow died down and she was wearing a black ballet outfit, a hollow golden tiara with an x-mark, her hair was now messy, and was wearing black ballet shoes.

Amy opened her eyes, but they were now a darker pink.

Amy: Character Transformation: X Ballerina!

End of POV

Amu: CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION?

Pichu-Chan: Is that even possible?

Then suddenly Amy started to attack them with a ballerina-like kick.

Tadase: Look out!

They dodged the kick and heard Amy's voice.

Amy's Voice: I hate that new girl! She's way better than me! I'm just another worthless dancer!(Authors note: People in X-character Transformation can't talk so its like the same way for x-charas)

Suri: That's not true!

Hikari comes to Suri.

Hikari: Suri-Chan.

Buki: Pichu-Chan are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Pichu-Chan smiled.

Pichu-Chan: Oh Yeah!

They both started to glow along with Alice and the guardians.

Tadase: My own heart…

Rima: My own heart…

Yaya: Yaya's own heart…

Nagihiko: My own heart…

Pichu-Chan: My own heart…

Alice: My own heart…..

Suri: My own heart….

Amu: My own heart….

All: UNLOCK!

The scene turns all starry like as Dia, Pepe, Kiseki, Hikari, Buki, Su, Kusu-Kusu, Rhythm, and Millie did their signature poses. (Authors note: Image what Millie, Buki, and Hikari's poses look like) They went back in to their eggs and landed on their owners hands as they felt a warm feeling in them. Then in an instant they were no longer in their normal clothes.

Pichu-Chan was now wearing a brown maiden outfit (like Kiki's in Tokyo Mew Mew), her hair was tied in a French braid, a white maiden headband with the caramel hairclip, and brown shoes.

Pichu-Chan and Buki: Character Transformation: Magical Caramel!

Alice was now in pigtails, a chef's outfit, knee socks, and red Mary Janes,

Alice and Millie: character transformation: Sweet Chef!

Suri is now in a flower-like ballerina outfit, her hair was now tied in a side ponytail with a flower hairclip, pink-and-yellow bracelets with leaves on the sides, and flower petal ballet slippers.

Suri and Hikari: Character Transformation: Petal Charm!

Tadase and Kiseki: Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!

Rima and Kusu-Kusu: Character transformation: Clown drop!

Nagihiko and Rhythm: Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!

Yaya and Pepe: Character Transformation: Dear baby!

Amu and Su: Character Transformation: Amulet Clover!

After the transformations Shade smirked and shouted to Amy, who was now X-Ballerina.

Shade: Go X-Ballerina! Show them why YOU are the only one who deserves to dance!

Amy nodded and started attacking them, Tadase raises up his scepter.

Tadase: HOLY CROWN!( Golden force field appears)

Pichu-Chan: Thanks Tadase!

Tadase nodded and says to her,

Tadase: You go fight Amy-San, we'll take care of the x-eggs!

Pichu-Chan nodded and started to attack until Suri stopped her.

Pichu-Chan: Hey! What was that for!

Suri: Take a closer look at Amy before we attack.

She was confused, but looked anyway, she noticed that Amy was in tears.

Pichu-Chan: !

Buki: She's crying….

Alice clenched her fists and says,

Alice: Don't worry Amy! We'll save you!

Alice dashes towards Amy with a metal plate, a huge one at that, but Amy slaps her with it.

Alice: OW!

Pichu-Chan: Wow…

Suri raises her hand and shouts out,

Suri: Flower spinner!

A little flower-like weapon appears.

Suri: Petal whirlwind!

Suddenly a bunch of flower petals appeared in the shape of a tornado, which started to attack Amy, who screamed in pain. Then suddenly they hear her voice again.

Amy's Voice: It's not fair! I'm supposed to be the greatest dancer! ME! Not that new girl!

Suri stopped the flower petals and faced Amy with a straight face.

Suri: Well maybe you need to dance more and not complain like a spoiled brat!

Amy flinched.

Suri: You heard me! When we first met, you sounded like London tipton from the Suite Life series!

Pichu-Chan and Alice nodded in agreement.

Pichu-Chan: I agree, you were really mean when you reviewed our dances!

Alice: Plus, there's nothing wrong with having a rival that's better than you!

Amy's voice: R-really?

Pichu-Chan: (raises up her hand and a wooden spoon appears) Healing Syrup!

A wave of syrup surrounds Amy and the X-eggs, the x-chara comes out of Amy, who fainted. The x-eggs and x-chara changed back into their original forms and went back to their owners.

Shade: Drat! I'll be back, Guardians and dream warriors!

He jumps out of the window dashed off.

Amy begins to stir.

Amy: Oh…what happened?

She sees Pichu-Chan, Amu, Alice, Suri, Yaya, and Rima.

Amy: Oh you guys! Sorry about what I said earlier, its just that-

Amu stops her sentence.

Amu: Its alright. To tell you the truth I met a girl abit like you.

Yaya: Yeah! So we forgive you!

Amy smiled, the teacher came and everyone learned how to dance. After two hours of dance class the kids entered the base to see Marino and Lala having another fight.

Amu: What's going on?

Cinnamon comes to them and whispers to them.

Cinnamon: (whispers) Marino called Lala a pink freak.

They all sweat dropped, then X comes to them.

X: Hey guys, What the? MARINO! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT A HUMAN!

Marino: Well she started it!

Lala: Hey! You're the one who called me a pink freak!

Pichu-Chan walks up to X.

Pichu-Chan: Hey, X can I talk to you for a sec?

X: What for?

Mami: Just come with us!

Pichu-Chan: X, I think we got ourselves a new enemy.

Pichu-Chan explains to X about what happened at the dance studio and how they had to save the students and such.

X: Well tell this to Signas tomorrow. But for now, you should go get some rest.

Pichu-Chan nodded and left the room as X said in his thoughts.

X: _Sigma…what are you up to?_

Plays the shugo chara ending theme.

Pichu-Chan: Man! That was our second day here and we already made an enemy.

Buki: Cheer up Pichu-Chan!

Maika: Yeah! Plus we're in a preview right now!

Pichu-Chan: EH? Ah! Suri help me!

Suri: Okay, Next time: Megachara x! The magic show of doom!

Erin: Please Review!

Lala: (pushes Erin) And Stay tune!

My leg! Was from spongebob!

And now we're in a closet was from victorious "jade dumps beck"


	7. Episode 5

Episode 5

Pichu-Chan: Hey its me!

LaLa: Its already after Christmas!

Suri: Where have you been?

Pichu-Chan: I was at my grandparents house okay!

Maika: Pichu-Chan does not own shugo chara or megaman x! she owns us and the other Ocs belong to their owners!

(Shugo chara theme plays)

Magic show of doom!

Amu and Rima are seen waking up as the sun came up.

Rima: Morning, Amu.

Amu:(yawns) Rima, good morning…

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Kusu-Kusu gets out of their eggs to greet them.

All 5: Morning guys!

The girls smiled then turns to see Axl still sleeping in his capsule.

Amu: He's still sleeping?

Su: Axl-Kun, its time to wake up-Desu.

Axl's capsule opens as he starts to open his eyes, he yawns and screams as he saw Su.

Axl: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAPSULE!

Su: I wasn't, I just came over here to wake you up~desu.

Axl then calmed down.

Axl: Oh, well how'd you girls (and fairies) sleep?

Amu replied in her 'cool n spicy' tone.

Amu: We slept well.

He raised an eyebrow.

Axl: Did you just change personalities?

Rima: She's always like that. Even all the other kids in our world call her 'cool n spicy'.

Ran joins in.

Ran: They even made rumors about her.

A thought bubble appears and shows an image of Amu beating up a couple of students and blackmailing the teachers.

Axl: Were you really mean in your school?

An angry mark appears on Amu's head.

Amu: OF COURSE NOT! THEY CALL ME COOL AND SPICY BECAUSE OF THE WAY I DRESS AND TALK!

Axl stepped back in shock.

With Pichu-Chan and Yaya…

Pichu-Chan and Yaya wake up from their sleep after their ballet battle, as their charas get out of their eggs, while X gets out of his capsule.

X: Morning, you two.

Pichu-Chan: Morning, X!

Yaya: Hi hi!

Maika, Mami, Buki, and Pepe greeted X in the fashion they thought of during the night.

4 charas: Morning, X-Kun/Dechu!( a balloon appears that says "good morning!")

A question mark appears on X's head.

X: X-Kun?

Maika: We wanted to call you that.

Mami: Yeah! Pepe and Buki thought of the idea.

Buki and Pepe laughed with a sweat drop on their heads while rubbing the back of their heads.

Buki: Hehe…Well…

Pepe: We thought it'd be cuter if we called you that-dechu.

X laughed at their expressions.

X: Well its nice, but we should go to the command room.

Yaya: oh yeah, Pichu-Chi told you about the x-character transformation and that shade person.

He nodded and walked to the door.

They followed him to the command room when they suddenly they hear screams coming from Marino's room.

Lala: MARINO YOU FREAKING SNITCH!

Marino: I REGRET NOTHING!

Tadase and Nagihiko walks by and spots Pichu-Chan and Yaya.

Tadase: Morning, Pichu-San, Yaya.

Nagihiko: What's going on here?

Pichu-Chan: I think Marino got her revenge….

Yaya cries as she hid behind Tadase.

Yaya: Yaya-Chan's scared!

Tadase: Should we stop them?

Kiseki comes out.

Kiseki: I think not, it seems useless for stopping those two.

Maika: Well, if don't think it's a good idea then you're going with me!

She drags Kiseki into Marino's room with an angry mark.

Kiseki: WHAT? Wait! NOOOOOOOOOO!

The door closes as his screams were heard through the entire base. Spider comes by and hears the screams, he looks at the door then at the kids and says,

Spider: I don't wanna know.

**Meanwhile with X, Zero, and Axl….**

X was at the command center telling Zero, Axl, Signas, Alia, Layer, and Palette about what Pichu-Chan had told him what had happened at the dance studio yesterday. Hearing this, Signas was pretty concern about what he had told him.

Signas: So, we have a maverick named Shade who is going around town looking for a kid filled with sadness to make x-eggs those kids told us about?

X: Yes sir, but she also told me about Suri having a dream about this happening, but there was a difference, Erin and Lala weren't here.

Alia was typing this all down as they were talking about the new enemy, then asks,

Alia: Did she say what he looked like?

X: She said he was in red-and-black armor, red eyes, and jet black hair.

Zero steps in and says,

Zero: Well if Suri had that dream, then that means she might have another dream about what happens next.

Axl: Dude, just because Suri had one dream doesn't mean she's gonna have another one.

The door slides open as Suri, Hikari, Yumi, and Seki enters the room.

Suri: Morning, guys!

Palette smiled and asks Suri,

Palette: Hey, Suri, did you have another dream again? Cause we all noticed how tired you were yesterday.

Suri smiled and said,

Suri: Nope! I really had some good sleep last night!

Yumi: Yup! She slept so well we didn't have to stay up with her!

Everybody except Axl anime fell in chibi form.

Axl: I told ya!

An anime question appears on Suri, Hikari, Yumi, and Seki's heads.

Suri: Told them what?

Yumi: Is it about that dream you told Pichu-Chan about?

Hikari: I guess Pichu-Chan told you,huh?

Axl nodded.

Layer got up and asks,

Layer: Wait, if you didn't have a strange dream last night, who did?

Suri shrugged, that made them anime fall again. Alice and Erin came in the room, but they all noticed that Alice had blood-shot eyes, while Erin had black circles around her eyes.

Suri: Whoa, Alice, Erin, are you two alright?

Alice just groaned, so Erin had to answer her question.

Erin: We didn't sleep at ALL last night! My hairs a mess, Alice is plain crazy, and Millie gone nuts from no sleep.

Erin's charas comes in but their clothes were half-torn, their hair was half-brushed. Amai and Chika were holding a little cage.

Amai: Its true, Alice went inside Erin-Chan's room saying she had a bad dream, so we all had to stay up with her.

Chika nodded.

Chika: Plus, Millie went ape on us!

Kyoko floats up to X.

Kyoko: X, if you were awake last night, then you must've heard our screams.

X: I didn't, I was completely asleep.

Toony: Dude, It was horrible I was even shouting like homer simpson!

The cage starts to shake.

Zero: What's in there?

Trixie: That's Millie.

Millie came out of the cage with her hair all frizzy, black circles around her eyes, and blood-shot eyes.

Suri flinched along with the maverick hunters.

Seki: AAAAH!(hides behind Suri)

Yumi: Aye caramba!

Hikari: She looks awful!

Trixie and Kyoko: Well you're telling me!

Amai: And trust me you don't wanna go near her.

Axl: How come?

He opened the little cage, then Millie starts to attack him.

Axl: AAAAH! GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!

X and Zero starts to help out Axl as the girls were laughing, until Alia asks them,

Alia: Oh yeah, what was that dream about?

Alice sighs and replies,

Alice: I can't really describe it, but I saw Shade with a young boy in some sort of magic show.

Gauldile comes in the room with Tadase and Nagihiko who were sweat dropping as he was giving them the death glare.

Erin: Oh Tadase, Nagihiko, what's up with him?

Tadase smiled nervously and says,

Tadase: We just found out that Cinnamon-San is Gauldile's daughter…

Nagihiko finishes his sentence.

Nagihiko: And now he's following us around until he's okay with us being with her…

They all sweat dropped and laughed nervously, but Gauldile only shouted at them with an angry mark.

Gauldile: Don't act like this isn't normal! I WAS EVEN LIKE THIS WHEN AXL WAS FLIRTING WITH CINNAMON!

Everybody turns to Axl who was did the Nagihiko face from episode 57 of shugo chara.

X: Axl…really?

Axl: She was cute okay!

Zero then realized that Pichu-Chan, Lala, Yaya, Rima, and Amu weren't here with them.

Zero: Hey where's Pichu-kid, baby brat(Yaya), little blondie(Rima), pinkie 1(Amu), and pinkie 2(lala)?

Everybody sweat dropped again.

Palette: Zero, I know you hate kids, but is it really necessary to name call them?

Then suddenly Lala came charging at Zero.

Lala: DON'T CALL ME PINKIE!

Zero: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pichu-Chan, Yaya, Rima, Amu, and Marino comes in the room, all noticed the 4 girls were in different clothing and was eating the jimmy dean breakfast.

Pichu-Chan was wearing a light yellow t-shirt with a guitar the under words "I heart music!", some light blue shorts, a yellow sun visor with a black trim, and white sneakers.

Amu was wearing a t-shirt with skulls and hearts around it, a gray mini-skirt, red sneakers, and had her hair tied in mini-pigtails with black x-clips.

Yaya was wearing a bright orange camisole with a lemon on the center, a yellow mini skirt, orange ribbons to go with the camisole, knee socks, and yellow Mary Janes.

Rima was wearing a red headband, s blue t-shirt with two characters doing Bala-balance, a lime green skirt, and blue sandals. And she did not look happy…

Rima: Who are you calling 'little blondie'?

Zero sweat dropped as Rima and Lala glared at him.

Kusu-Kusu giggled at the scene.

Pichu-Chan: Well, Amu, Yaya, and I are going outside.

Amu: Yeah…we'll be going now….SEE YA! (dashes from the scene)

Their charas followed them as the door closes.

Erin: Hey wait for us!

Melody: We're coming with you!

Amai: Yeah, and I don't wanna look when gauldile wakes up Millie.

Kyoko: Looks like he already woke her up…

Gauldile is heard screaming as Millie started to attack him.

Trixie and Toony freaks out and pushes them through the door.

Trixie and Toony: GO GO GO!

They all run off along with Pichu-Chan as Millie was attacking the poor platypus reploid.

(Scene changes to the park)

Erin: Thanks for letting us come with you, Pichu-Chan.

Pichu-Chan: No prob! I only left because I don't like being in the middle of things.

Kyoko: Really? Cause I thought you wanted to see Zero get beaten up.

Yaya complained.

Yaya: He called me baby brat!

Amu: Yaya , I know he hates us and all but you've been called worse.

Yaya: Bu-

But she was interrupted by voices of 4 people.

Man: Man this show is lame! C'mon, baby, we're outta here.

Woman: Right behind ya, babe!

Man 2: Hey wait come back! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE A CRUDDY MAGICAN WHY DID I EVEN HIRE YOU?

Boy: I-it was an accident! I swear!

They looked to see an angry man in a ringmaster outfit shouting at an eleven year old boy in a red hoodie, black jeans, and blue sneakers, he had gray hair and blue eyes.

Man: I hired you so I can make money—NOT SO THAT PEOPLE CAN WALK OFF FROM MY SHOW!

The man slapped the boy hard and left.

Pichu-Chan: Hey! You can't do that to him just because two people left!

Erin: Yeah! Ya stupid hypocrite!

The girls walk towards the boy to see if he was alright.

Amu: You okay?

The boy nodded and says,

Boy: Yeah, I'm alright.

Yaya: That man was really mean back there! I hate it!

Erin: Me too.

Pichu-Chan: Why'd that guy slap you anyway?

Boy: Because I messed up on a magic trick called the banishing egg(1). My names Alex by the way.

Amu: I'm Amu.

Pichu-Chan: My names Pichu-Chan!

Yaya: I'm Yaya Yuiki!

Erin: And I'm Erin Bobcat!

Alex: Nice to meet you all. Though I wish the boss was nice like you girls, but he's never nice.

Erin's happy expression was gone as a flashback of the ringmaster doing horrible things to him as he messed up. Then Mami whispered something in Pichu-Chan's ear, and after hearing her idea she smiled and whispers to Yaya and Amu.

Amu: Hey, Alex-Kun how about we do a secret magic show at an abandon auditorium tonight?

Alex: Eh? There's an abandon auditorium?

Pichu-Chan nodded.

Pichu-Chan: Yeah, I went by there last night after dance practice that place had a sign that says "Abandoned".

Alex: Really? Oh thank you! But I don't know what magic tricks to do…

Yaya: Then we'll teach you a couple of tricks! We met a boy in our school one time in Japan!

Alex jumped at the statement.

Alex: You all came from Japan?

Erin and Pichu-Chan giggled at his expression.

Erin: Actually I'm from America.

Pichu-Chan: Me too.

Alex: Oh I was about to say…anyways what tricks do you know?

The girls flinched, they Amu and Yaya forgot the tricks, while Erin and Pichu-Chan didn't know all the tricks.

Then suddenly Mami begins to shout,

Mami: From a girl who doesn't know any magic tricks, to someone who does! Character Change! Potions, Spells, Magic!

A star hairclip appears on Pichu-Chan's hair and says,

Pichu-Chan: Well there's the floating ball, the vanishing yourself act, and the best one…the Sakura dance trick.(Author's note: Not my best magic trick name.)

Alex: The Sakura dance trick? Nobody has ever done that before!

The three girls and their charas except Mami were confused about this as an anime question mark appears on their heads.

Yaya: Sakura…

Erin: Dance…

Amu: Trick…?

Alex: EH? You don't know what the Sakura dance trick is like the ONLY trick that involves the Sakuras to fly around you!

Erin Amu and Yaya: Eh…!

Then their charas realized that it was Mami doing the talking and they looked at her.

Mami: What?

Maika: You character changed her so that way she can help him out with his dream.

Buki: How sweet of you Mami.

Pepe: You didn't want him to get upset about his dream-dechu.

Amai: That's unlike of you…

Melody: I really like that.

Trixie: But what I don't get is: How'd you know there was an abandoned auditorium?

Mami smiled and turned.

Mami: I was in my midnight stroll when I came by an abandon building, I kinda got curious so I went inside and saw the stage!

Toony: Really?

Ran: Wow!

Su: That's amazing~desu!

Then Miki realized something.

Miki: But wait, how are we going to get people to come to the show?

All the Charas: EEEEEEEH?

(Scene shows Zero with an angry mark)

Zero: YOU DID WHAT?

Pichu-Chan: We had to do it!

Yaya: Yeah! Alex-Kun was being treated badly!

Alia noticed this decided to join in.

Alia: What's going on?

Zero: They're planning a secret magic show for some kid named Alex!

Alia: Alex? You mean Alex Stephan?

The girls and Zero were confused and asked,

Girls and Zero: Huh?

Alia: Amu, what did Alex look like?

Amu: Um…He had gray hair, blue eyes, a red hoodie, black jeans, and blue sneakers.

Alia typed in the description, and after 2 seconds it gave the results which showed a picture of Alex.

Alia: This is definitely Alex Stephan.

Erin: Why do you need to know anyway?

Alia turns with a serious look.

Alia: He got kidnapped by that ringmaster you told us about.

Amu: What?

Ran: Why would he do that?

Alia: You see, that man was only wanted money, so he took the most talented children, he killed that boy's parents and took him away.

Pichu-Chan: That's horrible!

Yaya and Erin nodded in agreement.

Erin: If I see that dude come to the magic show, I will come over to him and kick him hard!

Yaya then noticed that X, Axl, Tadase, Nagihiko, Alice, Suri, Cinnamon, Lala, Marino, and Gauldile were gone.

Yaya: Hey, where are the others?

Layer then answers the question.

Layer: X and Axl went to another part of town.

Miki: Why?

Layer: Maverick attack.

Miki: Oh.

Pichu-Chan: And Suri, Tadase, Nagihiko, Lala, Cinnamon, Marino, and Gauldile?

Layer points to the corner to see Marino and Lala tied up, while Gauldile was still glaring at Tadase and Nagihiko as they were eating ramen with Cinnamon, and Rima and Suri were in X's room watching Tv.

Pichu-Chan and her charas sweatdropped at the scene and went in to join them.

Meanwhile…

Alex was practicing the Sakura dance trick in his room, until the ringmaster comes in.

Ringmaster: Alex, what are you doing?

Alex: B-boss I was just…

But before he could finish his sentence, the ringmaster smacked him and started shouting.

Ringmaster: I DON'T CARE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WANT YOU TO PERFORM MAGIC TRICKS FOR TOMORROWS SHOW NOT PLAY WITH STUPID FLOWERS!

He walked out as he angrily slammed the door leaving Alex in his painful state.

Alex: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! If only I had power…THEN I WOULD TEACH THAT RINGMASTER A THING OR TWO!

Then suddenly he hears a males voice.

Voice: Is power all you want? I can help you with that.

Alex looked around his room only to see non other than Shade.

Alex: Who are you?

Shade jumped down and came towards the boy with a smirk.

Shade: I'm Shade, and I think I have the solution to your problem.

He takes out a strange necklace with an "m" symbol on it as Alex was staring at it.

Shade: This here is a dream necklace, it will not only help you do well with your magic, but it will also give you the power to beat that ringmaster.

Alex's hearts egg came out and turns into a red egg with the same "m" sign, after that his eyes were now glazed.

Shade: Good luck at the secret magic show, Alex the great…

The ringmaster then enters the room only to see Shade leaving.

Ringmaster: I don't care who you are, but Alex lets get going.

He reaches for Alex's hand, but the boy slapped it instead.

Alex: No…YOU WILL TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE NO MORE!

The ringmaster then noticed the necklace glowing while the egg started to hatch only to reveal a boy with black hair, an evil-looking magicians outfit, and red eyes.

Boy: Alex's heart UNLOCK!

He then started to glow only to change into the Zero magician outfit from episode 16 but only darker, his eyes were now red his hair color was now red and if you look closely you can see the magician hat had the "m" sign in the center and the necklace on the chest.

Alex: Character transformation: Magician Maverick!

The ringmaster stared at the boy in fear after witnessing what had just happened.

Alex: Now I will perform my new trick called: "THE NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

He blasted a dark magic at the man.

Ringmaster: NOOOOOOOOOO!

In his dream he could see all of his money burning to the ground, even all of his customers were laughing at him.

Alex turned to the abandon auditorium and smirked.

Alex: Alright everybody, now here is my show!

He flew out the window while laughing madly.

**At the Hunter base….**

Mami, Maika, Buki, Yumi, Seki, Hikari, Toony, Chika, Trixie, Kyoko, Melody, Amai, Kiseki, Rhythm, Kusu-Kusu, S, Pepe, Ran, Miki, Su, Millie, and Dia sensed something scary.

Dia: Theres something weird going on.

Miki: Its not an X egg or a ? egg.

Su: Its scary-desu.

Buki: Ain't that the truth!

Melody: Lets go!

The charas fly to their owners, only to see that their owners were running to them.

Maika: Pichu-Chan, We got trouble!

Su: Its even scarier that the X eggs and ? eggs!

Dia: It doesn't feel good at all!

Amu nodded in agreement.

Amu: Lets go!

(Humpty lock starts to glow)

Tadase: My own heart….

Rima: My own heart…

Yaya: Yaya's own heart…

Nagihiko: My own heart…

Pichu-Chan: My own heart….

Lala: My own heart….

Suri: My own heart….

Erin: My own heart….

Alice: My own heart…

Amu: My own heart…

All: UNLOCK!

(Scene changes stary like)

Ran, Kiseki, Millie, S, Yumi, Mami, Pepe, Kusu-Kusu, Amai, and Rhythm did their signature poses as they went back into their eggs, landed on their owners awaiting hands. In a flash, they were transformed.

Amu was now in a short pink cheerleader shirt, a pink miniskirt, her pink hair tied in the same ponytail ran had it in with the same heart clip, pink legwarmers, pink running shoes, and a pink sun visor.

Amu and Ran: Character transformation: Amulet Heart!

Tadase and Kiseki: Character transformation: Platinum Royal!

Yaya and Pepe: Character transformation: Dear baby!

Erin was now in a red karate outfit with the peppermint on the center and the black belt on the waist, red glasses, red and white knee socks, black shoes, and had her hair tied in pigtails with the peppermint hairclip.

Erin and Amai: Character transformation: Energetic Peppermint!

Suri and Yumi: Character transformation: Energy Charm!

Pichu-Chan was now wearing a dark purple cape, a spiky purple shirt, dark purple shorts, her hair was let down, light purple stripe knee socks, brown boots, and she was wearing a purple witch hat with a star clip.

Pichu-Chan and Mami: Character transformation: Magical Witchie!

Alice and Millie: Character transformation: Sweet Chef!

Lala and S: Character transformation: Cheerful Hunter!

Rima and Kusu-Kusu: Character transformation: Clown Drop!

Nagihiko and Rhythm: Character transformation: Beat Jumper!

The kids run to the command room only to see that X, Zero, and Axl were already teleporting to the wear the maverick attack was taking place.

Tadase: Alia-San, where are they going?

Alia: To the abandoned auditorium, why?

Erin grabs Alia.

Erin: JUST TAKE US THERE!

She typed in the coordinates to the abandon auditorium.

Alia: Okay, it should take you to the maverick.

All: Thanks!

They all teleported to the auditorium only to see the maverick hunters dodging the attacks from a familiar face.

Pichu-Chan: Alex?

He turns to see Pichu-Chan and the others.

Alex: Pichu-Chan, Erin, Yaya, Amu-Chan, Look! I'm a magician now!

Amu: Are you sure that's the kind of magician you want to be?

Alex smirked.

Alex: Of course! I wanna be the best!

He throws a dark energy at Amu till Pichu-Chan kicked it back at him, and summoned a magic wand, while Amu summoned her heart rod.

Pichu-Chan: Magic Slash!

Amu: Spiral Heart Special!

Their attacks collide into a big slash big enough to beat Alex, he summoned a black slash. Their slash pushed Alex's and hit him right in the chest.

Alex: I-I don't get it! I thought my magic would get stronger!

Rima: Who cares if your magic is stronger or not?

He flinched he had no idea she had some sass in her.

Pichu-Chan: Alex, I may have just met you, but I really think you're taking it a bit too far.

Amu: You were really happy that we were doing a secret magic show without that ringmaster knowing.

X heard that part and looked at the girls.

X: You were planning a secret magic show for this maverick? Is that why all these people are here?

Yaya: He's not a maverick! Its just Alex-Kun!

He just gasped at the name, and thought,

X: _Alex…as in Alex Stephan?_

Erin stepped in.

Erin: Didn't you want to perform the dancing Sakura trick?

Alex: I-I do, but not like this….

The "m" on the hat turned into an "X" as the faded version of an X-egg appears.

Amu : Negative Heart: Lock on!

A big heart appears behind Alex.

Amu: OPEN HEART!

A bunch of hearts came out of her hands and hit the boy, in a flash he was back in his normal form, the red egg appears and turns back to its original form and went back to the boy. As everything went back to normal the kids changed back into their original clothing.

Axl: Okay, can someone tell me WHAT just happened?

The girls looked at each other and sweat dropped. Pichu-Chan explained to them about how Alex was treated and how they wanted him to perform without the ringmaster knowing.

X: So Alex was being treated badly by that man...

Amu: Yeah, we all felt bad so Pichu-Chan thought up of a magic show here.

Pichu-Chan: I didn't like the fact that the ringmaster hurts other kids!

Alex then started to wake up to see Pichu-Chan, the guardians, Erin, Suri, Alice, Lala, and the maverick hunters.

Alex: Oh, Pichu-Chan what happened?

X: Oh you see you-

Before he could finish his sentence Rima put duck tape on his mouth.

Amu: Um… isn't it time for your magic show?

Alex: Oh right!

Alex went into the stage and started to perform magic in front of all the people as X and the others were watching. Alex got adopted when he found out that a new married couple wanted to adopt a child. He then started to perform one more trick before he went home with his new parents.

Alex: And for my last performance…The dancing Sakura trick! (Chants a spell)

A bunch of flowers started to spread around the audience and Alex himself. He then bowed down with a smile.

(Shugo Chara ending theme plays)

Pichu-Chan: That was fun!

Yaya: Yeah!

Erin: Hey whats up with her?

Lala: Aw man! She has a maverick egg?

All: Maverick egg?

Mami: Next time: Megachara X!: Episode 6: "My singing promise"

All Charas: Hope you keep reading!


	8. Changing Episodes!

Pichu-Chan: Hey guys…listen I'm doing an episode 6 change cause…

Mami: She has NO tragic scenes for "My Singing promise".

Pichu-Chan: B( Thank you…. So I'm using this episode change oppritunity to ask YOU the people who reviewed Megachara X to make up your own episode. I might even post it!

Buki: Well good luck to all of you!


End file.
